The Turning Point
by iloveluke1222
Summary: When the Death Star was blown up by Vader instead of the rebels, everything starts to go wrong. Darth Vader makes himself Emperor, Luke Skywalker turns himself into the empire, and Han Solo and Leia Organa are just thrown into the mess.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**PLEASE READ: Hey! I think this story is going to be a somewhat long story…if you like the idea of the prologue PLEASE TELL ME and I'll keep writing…if not, please tell me. Either way, I would like to know…**

**So, getting to the point…here's the prologue, and don't worry, it gets better.**

Prologue

"_Is Darth Vader my Father?" The youth asked._

_Yoda sighed then said, "Your Father, he is."…_

Luke Skywalker snapped out of his flashback when Leia shook his shoulder and said, "Luke. Luke, wake up."

They were just about to leave for Endor in the stolen shuttle.

Luke looked into her bright brown eyes, to find them filled with sorrow. "There's been a change of plan, and it involves you, Han and me."

Luke jumped up saying, "What!? Is everything…"

"Mon Mothma needs to see us." Leia said in a hurry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, uh, why do you need to talk to us?" Han asked. Leia shot him an irritated look.

Mon Mothma frowned then turned to face them. "The Death Star has already been destroyed."

Luke looked confused when he asked, "Well, isn't that a good thing?"

Mothma looked at Leia, then Han, then Luke before she said, "It is indeed a good thing, but the outcome is, and will not be, good."

Before Han, Leia or Luke said a word, Mothma started again, "We figured out that, yes, Palpatine was killed in the destruction of the battle station, but," She looked directly into Luke's eyes, "Vader was not. Oh, and that's not the worst thing. Vader is at the moment proclaiming himself Emperor. He was the person who blew up the Death Star. And the worst part, is that, well, you three are the three most-wanted people in the galaxy. Especially you, Luke. He really wants you. The reason we called you here was because we want to know why. Why does Vader want you three and no one else?"

After a long period of silence, and looking at the floor, Han said, "Well, we've had some problems with his highnessness and all, and I think Luke had the worst of it."

They all turned to see Luke shaking his head. He looked up at of them when he said, "I've got to talk to him."

The rest of them all looked as if he was Vader himself.

"Luke? Are you serious?!" Leia said.

"Well, you think of a better person to go in and spy on him!"

They all four smiled, and Mothma said, "So you'll actually go in and spy for us?"

"Yeah," Luke said, "I'm the only person in this galaxy that can actually get to him…that's the reason I wasn't killed at bespin. But if I do this, I might have to look like I joined him. If Vader could have one thing in this galaxy, it would be for me to join him. And I want Han and Leia to go with me in disguise."

Han and Leia both smiled and agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your Highness?"

"What?"

"We have a prisoner, a rebel, I think."

Newly acclaimed Emperor Vader sat up on his throne. "What is their name?"

"We don't know yet, he won't tell us. But we think it might be the famed Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

Vader reached out and felt the burning presence of his only son.

"Excellent. Bring him to me, now."

"Of course you highness."

Han Solo smiled and walked out. In his mind he was laughing…

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!! R/R**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not…oh why do I even try

**Disclaimer I do not…oh why do I even try. You know what I mean.**

Chapter 1: Getting to the Point.

Han walked into the small room that they found to see Luke turn around, in his black tunic, with 4 storm troopers, which were all different sizes, taking their helmets off revealing the faces of Leia Organa, Wedge Antilles, Hobbie Klivan, and last and definitely least Wes Janson.

Leia spoke first. "What did Vader say?"

Han looked at the five of them, and then said, "Well, he wants to see Luke, now."

"Tell us something _new_, Han." Wes said sarcastically. "I don't think Luke's in a very good mood right now."

Luke turned around and gave Wes the famous _shut-up-or-your-dead_ glare that really _could_ have killed him in a second.

Wes looked at Han and pointed to Luke, "See what I'm talking about."

Leia sighed then said, "Well would you be in a good mood if the Emperor of the _GALAXY_ wants to see you?"

"Just shut up!" Hobbie finally said. "Han was there anything else that he said?"

Han shook his head.

"What! You're no help at all!" Wes yelled.

Han lunged at Wes only to be stopped by Luke who stepped in between them and talked for the first time. "Listen, just drop everything and take me to Vader, and just follow the plan. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Luke looked down for a minute, and then looked back up at Han with a fire in his eyes that Han had never seen in his eyes before.

"Han, you think if I've gotten this far, I know what I'm doing?"

Han smiled at him and Luke smiled back, but Han knew that the smile wasn't real.

Luke was scared.

It didn't seem fundamentally possible, but it was true.

"Okay." Han replied. He turned to look at Leia and the others. "Do you guys know what you're doing?"

"Yeah." Leia said

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vader wasn't happy.

Until now.

His son was here.

And he _was_ going to turn him.

No matter what.

He _needed _someone to help him run the Empire.

He _needed_ someone.

He _needed_ his son.

"Um, your highness."

Vader didn't even know that someone had walked in until he turned his throne around and saw his son. His beautiful son behind the ugly officer.

"Leave us." Vader said to the officer.

Immediately the officer bowed, turned, and left.

He looked back at Luke to see him checking his surroundings.

_He looks just like me_. Vader thought. _He has my hair, my eyes, my strength,_ _**my power**_.

Vader stood up, drawing Luke's attention.

"So, you have come to me. Why?"

Luke just glared at him and shook his head.

"Well, answer me." Vader said, annoyed.

"Why?" Luke said with The Look in his eyes.

"Why what?" Vader replied.

"Why everything? The Death Star, the Empire, my _life_!"

"The only reason I turned to the dark side was for you and your mother! I couldn't have lived without you two!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Some sacrifice."

"Listen, because I'm going to make this really easy for you. Either join me, or die."

Luke looked at the ground, sighed, and then looked back up at Vader.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Listen, because I'm going to make this really easy for you. Either join me, or die."_

Han, Leia, Wes, and Hobbie were listening to the whole conversation, but after this sentence, the comlink that was on suddenly went static, then finally shut off altogether.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"I don't know!?" Hobbie said.

Leia looked at the comlink, and then looked up to see the three other men looking at her. "Luke turned off the comlink."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Listen, because I'm going to make this really easy for you. Either join me, or die."

Luke looked at the ground, sighed, and then looked back up at Vader, secretly turning of the comlink.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, if, you tell me what happened to my mother, and absolutely no lies. Because I will know if you're lying to me."

For the first time in his life, Vader was troubled on what he should do.

**Is it getting better? **

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS! R/R**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**NOTE: Thank you everybody who reviewed this story. I'll try to incorporate everything you suggested into this fanfiction. I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but with tons of homework, I don't have a lot of time. But anyway, here's Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Vader sighed, and then turned to face the large window in his throne room. "Palpatine always got everything he wanted from being the Emperor, to having apprentices to help him become a dictator." Vader turned back around to face Luke, who was still staring up at Vader, eager to learn about his mother. "That was where I came in. Palpatine was the only one who knew that Padme and I…"

"Padme? That was her name?" Luke asked.

"You didn't you mother's name?" Vader asked. Even he knew his mother's name. Luke had to have known.

"Well, considering that only a year ago I found out my father was Darth Vader." Luke looked up at Vader like he was an idiot for even asking.

"As I was saying, Palpatine was the only one who knew that we were married. Not even Kenobi knew. Palpatine also knew that Padme was pregnant. He knew that if anything happened to either one of you, I would find a way to keep you alive." Vader sighed heavily, not wanting to go on, but he did. "Palpatine sent me visions, in my dreams of Padme dying in childbirth. So as usual, I wanted them to stop. Palpatine offered me a way out. So I was stupid and took it only to be deceived and have Padme killed. What I didn't know for almost twenty years was that my child survived."

"So you're telling me that Palpatine killed her?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Vader said. _Hey_, he told himself_, it's not_ really _a lie._

Luke looked straight into his Father's eyes, sighed, and then said, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Vader asked.

"You answered my question. What other 'okay' is there?" Luke asked him.

Vader smiled under his mask, sat down on his throne and said, "Guards! Take Skywalker to Room 1138 and get him better clothes."

Luke found himself being pulled away by Vader's two red guards. In the background he could still hear Vader talking to someone though.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Royal guards put Luke in a room not to far away from the throne room. When they closed the door, Luke looked around. It was pretty big. It had a small living room, kitchen, office, and lastly, a bedroom. Luke walked toward the bedroom to find a black outfit, almost exactly identical to his own, except with a long black cape.

Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair. "He knew I was coming. He knew."

"Who knew what?"

Luke was too lost in thought that he didn't notice someone walk in. Luke jumped around to see a tall, muscular man, about the same age as Luke. He had bright blue eyes, and jet black hair. He was also strong in the force, but nowhere near as strong as Luke.

Luke didn't want to be rude, but before he could think, he yelled at the man, "Who are you?!"

The man smiled and said, "I am an Emperor's Hand. We do everything for your father, but in secret."

Luke's eyes bulged. "How in the world do you know that?"

"It's my job to know everything about you. I'm you bodyguard from now on. Wait, where are my manners? My name is Carlisle, Carlisle Nabberie."

Luke looked down to see Carlisle's hand out towards him. Luke shook it saying, "Luke Skywalker."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Great!" Han said. "Now how are we going to know where Luke is?"

"Luke will have to turn it on sometime." Hobbie said

"It's already been and hour!" Wes said.

"Shut up, Wes! This is Luke we're talking about." Wedge said. "If he had heard you say that, he would have killed you in less than ten seconds with his bare hands."

Leia rolled her eyes, listening to them bickering abut who knows what. She was praying that Luke was okay.

**Yeah, I know it was short, I just didn't know what to write.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS! R/R**


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Okay, so people reviewed this story and said some nice things

**Note: Okay, so people reviewed this story and said some nice things. Once again thank you so much. And to answer ****Fullmetal Knight****'s question, yes, his name really is Carlisle Nabberie, and I will explain this further in the next couple of chapters…well anyway, here's chapter three.**

Chapter 3

"What do we do!?" Han said after waiting in a somewhat large utility closet in the Imperial Palace for four hours just staring at a comlink. "I don't know about Luke but something definitely has to be wrong if Luke hasn't turned on his comlink yet!"

"Oh, shut up!" Wedge said, obviously annoyed at Han for saying that every five minutes for the past however many hours they had been in there.

"I think we should just go look for him." Hobbie said.

Wes suddenly looked at Hobbie with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Smart idea, let's put on our helmets and waltz out there like we actually know what the hell we're doing. Yeah, that won't look suspicious." Wes suddenly rolled his eyes then went back to his original position.

"Well," Leia started, walking out of the shadows as she did, "he does have a point. We could always _try_ looking for him."

"What if we get caught?" Wes said. He thought for a moment then added, "Or worse. What if we get caught by Vader?"

Leia looked at Wes with a reassuring smile. "We won't get caught."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking side by side in storm trooper outfits, Leia, who was in back, Wedge, who was in front, Wes, and Hobbie had gone unnoticed in their search for Luke. Until now.

They were coming to a corner when Leia felt a chill go up her spine. "Stop!" She turned to see Han, who was in a commander's outfit, run turn a corner and hide. He must have felt a chill too, because right then Darth Vader, Emperor of the Galaxy walked past them.

When they thought they were safe to get the hell out of there, Vader stopped, turned around, and then started to walk toward them.

_Oh holy sith._ Leia thought.

Vader looked at Wedge and said, "What are you and your," He looked at the rest of them, "comrades doing?"

In his best voice, Wedge said, "We're…waiting. Yeah, waiting"

Vader didn't look convinced. "Who told you to wait here?"

Wedge thought for a moment, and then said, "Commander Skywalker told us to."

Leia wanted to scream. Wedge was an idiot. What Leia didn't expect was Vader shaking his head.

"Okay." With that Vader was instantly gone, down the trail he was originally on.

Leia took her helmet off to see that Wedge, Hobbie and Wes had done the same. "I think Luke just saved our lives!" Wes said. "And we don't even know where he is!"

Han looked at Leia sarcastically and in his best impression of Leia said, "Oh, no! We won't be caught."

Leia rolled her eyes, just happy that they were all okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke let go of Carlisle's hand, and then said, "So, what do I do now? Vader just kind of sent me here."

"Well, we don't really have to do anything, but I can show you around the Training Grounds." Carlisle replied.

"Okay." Luke said. He wasn't too excited, but he wanted to know more about Carlisle, he just seemed so familiar. So once they were in the hallway, Luke started a conversation. "So, how did you get here?"

Carlisle looked up from the ground with a depressing look on his face. "Vader found me, when I was fifteen." He looked toward Luke. "He seemed like a Father to me. Seeing as my real Father left my mother and me to join the alliance." He looked back straight ahead. "We lived on Naboo. Mostly, we lived in my Aunt Padme's lake house. We were always running from something. I don't know what, but we could never find a secure place to live." He stopped and turned down a different hallway.

There was something so familiar with the name Padme, but Luke couldn't place it. He decided to try later and said, "How did Vader find you?"

Carlisle sighed, and then started talking again, "One morning, when I was 15, my mother told me to pack my things. We were going to move again. When I was walking back to my room, I heard something that would frighten me for the rest of my life." He looked at Luke. "I heard a lightsaber turn on. I ran back to the room I had just left from. The door was almost closed, but there was still a crack so I looked through. Vader was talking to my mom." He smiled, and then went on. "My mother was actually fighting back. She was yelling at him. Saying things like 'how could you' and 'Ani, you've turned into a monster'. Then I heard Vader say something that to this day I question who it was. Vader said 'where's the boy?'." Carlisle looked down at me. "I finally know who it was. Luke, it was you. He wanted to know where you were."

Luke looked confused when he said, "Then why did he come after you and your mother?"

"I don't know, but I do have a theory."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. "What about your mother? What happened to her?"

"Vader." He said. "Vader killed her."

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS! R/R**


	5. Chapter 4

Well, since its labor day I've decided to post a chapter to celebrate no school, or no work for some of you

**Well, since its labor day I've decided to post a chapter to celebrate no school, or no work for some of you. Thanks for all the feedback. Here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"Vader killed her!?" Luke yelled at him, only to receive a silent nod from Carlisle. "Well, why?" Luke asked.

Carlisle shrugged, and Luke got the idea that he didn't want to keep talking about the topic of his mother but Luke pressed on. "Wait. You said you had a theory. What is it?"

"Well, I had an Aunt, as you know already. When I was about a year old, a man named Anakin Skywalker," Luke looked at Carlisle as he just said a bad word, "came and visited my family with Aunt Padme. About a month later they returned. I don't know why. Only my mother knew, but when my mom made a holonet call to Aunt Padme about 2 years later, my Aunt looked as if she was pregnant. I did some research as soon as I got here and my suspicions were true. Plus, I confirmed them with Vader." Carlisle looked toward the ground, and then back up at Luke. "You're my cousin."

Luke nodded, realizing that this woman that he recognized was his mother. "Is she still alive?"

Immediately knowing who he was talking about, Carlisle looked down at his wrist which held at least five different watches. "I think we better head for the Cafeteria." He started to walk again until Luke grabbed his hand.

"Did she die?" Luke asked him, really wanting to know the truth.

Carlisle turned to face Luke, trying to hold back tears that Luke knew would come down sooner or later. "Yes, Luke, she did, with my Father, and my two sisters." He immediately started walking again, tears now falling freely from his eyes. He didn't get three feet without Luke catching up to him and standing in front of him.

"You had a family?" He asked Carlisle.

"My Father joined the alliance, and died saving a man named Han Solo a couple of months ago. He never cared about me. His name was Jarred. And my sisters, they were killed when Vader blew up their school looking for you. Pooja and Ryoo. The two most-beautiful names ever."

Luke sort of understood what he was saying, but one thing just didn't fit. "why didn't you go to school?"

"I was the hidden child. The child that, if everyone in my family were to die, I would come out of the shadows and remake the family."

Now Luke felt himself holding back tears. Somehow Luke felt like he was the reason that Carlisle was the only one left. Well, that's because he was. "Listen," Luke started, "I'm really sorry that this has happened to you. It's mainly my fault. A lot of things are my fault…"

Carlisle stopped him before he could say anymore. "I'm not mad…" Just then something on one of Carlisle's watches rang. He looked at it, wiped off the tears rolling down his face, and then looked back up Luke and said, "Time for dinner." He looked at Luke's attire, and then said, "You might want to change before we go."

Luke inwardly smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to get a hold of Leia. "Okay. I'll go back to my room, get dressed and meet you there." Getting a confused look from Carlisle, Luke added, "I'll just find my way back." And with that, Luke turned to walk back to his 'quarters'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once he was back in his room he turned on his comlink, and into the speaker said, "Leia, Han? Do you read me?"

He heard static for a moment, and then an almost too familiar voice say, "Lukie boy! You've finally turned it on haven't yah! Was there something you didn't want us to hear for _three hours_? Huh?"

"Shut up, Wes. I'm really not in a good mood." Luke said annoyed.

The comlink was silent for a moment until Luke heard the comforting voice of Leia. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just extremely tired."

Leia knew he was lying, and Luke also knew that Leia knew that he was lying. "What's wrong?" She said.

Luke sighed heavily, "Ask me again sometime."

"Remember the last time you said that?" Leia asked.

"I'll be back in a few, I just have to meet Carlisle, my…uh….um…assistant. Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later." He turned of the comlink before Leia had a chance to talk.

Luke quickly changed into his _Sith Attire_, then looked at himself in the mirror after he combed his hair and shaved. He didn't look like himself. He looked like a Sith.

He shivered at the thought. _No,_ he thought_, I am not a Sith._

In the back of his mind he heard someone oddly familiar say two words that haunted Luke to the core…

_...Not Yet__**…**_

**Yes, I know it was pretty short, and it didn't have much humor, but I'll update sometime this week again with a lot of Han, Leia and the rest of the gang, and less Luke.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!! R/R**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I am posting early this week because I was home from school today since I was sick. It's a bad thing for me…good thing for you! Anyway, here's the next chapter. (Hope you like it…)**

Chapter 5

On the way to the dining hall, Luke heard someone shout his name. He cautiously turned around, only to see a storm trooper looking at him.

"Um, who exactly are you supposed to be?" Luke asked.

The trooper took off his helmet to reveal Wedge Antilles. "Come on, Luke. Don't you even recognize your wingman?"

"Well, when he's dressed up as an enemy, I don't really stop to think about that." Luke said sarcastically.

"Luke?" Leia turned the corner followed by Han, in a commander's uniform, Wes, and Hobbie, who were also both dressed as storm troopers.

"That would be me." Luke said.

"Boy, are we glad to see you." She said hugging him, apparently not noticing that he looked like a completely different person. She backed up a few inches after hugging him, only to slap him in the face, hard.

"Oww." Luke said, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"You turned off the comlink! You went against the plan!" Leia almost yelled at him.

"The plan that I made." Luke said looking completely into her brown eyes.

Leia sighed, realizing that no one could _ever_ get mad at Luke. "Fine. Just don't do it again."

"So, have you gotten any info from His Highnessness yet?" Han asked Luke.

Luke looked confused for a moment, then figured out what Han was talking about and said, "His Highnessness? Why in the galaxy have you given _Darth Vader_ a nickname?"

"Just answer the question Lukie boy." Wes said.

Luke glared at Wes, and then turned to face Han again. "Well, considering I've only been here for a day," Luke started softly, "What do you think Han!?" He yelled.

"Okay, sorry. Someone's not in a good mood." Han said putting his hands up in the air and slowly backing away.

"I'm just tired and angry."

"Those are two things that go together." Hobbie sarcastically said.

Leia looked between all of them, and then turned to meet Luke's eyes. "So what are you doing know."

"I'm about to go have dinner with Carlisle…"

"Carlisle?" Han asked, not believing Luke's words. "You mean stuck-up Imperial Commander Carlisle Nabberie?"

"He's not that bad of a guy. He's been through a lot in his past, like me. In fact we're cousins." Luke said.

"What has that son of a sith told you?" Han asked Luke.

"He told me that he was brought here by Vader when he was fifteen because Vader killed his mother. And that his Father died saving you a few months ago."

Han rolled his eyes, cursing in at least twenty different languages. He looked back at Luke and shook his head when he said, "Carlisle hated to live on Naboo. When he was twelve, he got a hold of his Father's blaster and killed his own Mother, on purpose. His Father, who was consulting with Carlisle's grandparents on where he should go to school since he blew up his other school, came back to his home to find his wife murdered, and his son missing. A year after that, I, being twenty at the time, went on a mission to recruit young men for the Imperial academy, found him, and brought him back to Coruscant where Vader had him trained to be his 'hand', or secret apprentice. His father, having no reason to live, joined the alliance and became a general, only to be shot down by his own son."

Luke shook his head, not wanting to believe anything he said, but knowing that it was the truth. "What about his sisters? He loved his sisters."

"He didn't want anything to do with his childhood. He killed them, too." Han said.

All six of them were shaking their heads when Luke's comlink rang. Luke turned it on. "Skywalker, here." He said into the comlink.

"Luke? Did you get lost or something? I've been waiting for you." Carlisle said.

Han immediately lunged at Luke's comlink. Wedge and Wes beat him there. They restrained him as much as they could, and he finally stopped fighting back.

Luke almost started to laugh out loud, but instead said, "Um, will you meet me at my apartment? I can't find my way around this Palace. It's just so damn big."

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes. Nabberie, out."

Luke looked up to see Han glaring at the comlink. "What's your problem with Carlisle?"

"He was my best friend, in the Imperial academy. He even loved Chewie. That was until I found out that he was just pretending to be my friend to get information out of me from a mission that I went on. The mission failed, but I had valuable information from the wookies that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I trusted him. And he told Vader." He looked up from the ground, and straight into Luke's eyes. "Don't trust him. Don't trust him."

Luke nodded, and then said, "I better get going. Meet me here, tomorrow, same time." With that, he was gone, back to his apartment. He still couldn't believe that Carlisle would do something like that. But that's what happens when the Dark Side has a hold of you…and it's not a good thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he was there, he saw Carlisle leaning against the door. "What took you so long? Vader's waiting for us!"

Luke thought his heart skipped a beat. "What? We're eating with _Vader_?"

"Yeah." Carlisle said as he started to walk the other way. As if remembering something he stopped, and turned to face Luke. "You're supposed to address him as Lord considering he rules the galaxy." He turned back around and started walking again.

_He's my dad, and I can call him what I want to call him,_ Luke told himself with a laugh. _This is going to be a lot of __**fun.**_

**How do you like it? Good? Bad? Oh, and by the way, you pronounce Carlisle's name like Car-lie-le. The s is silent. If you're wondering, I got the name from a book called Twilight.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!! R/R**


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah, I know

**Yeah, I know. I'm a little obsessed with this fan fiction, but I'm trying to prove to my **_**older**_** sister that I write better than she does. So, once again, here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 6

"So, how's this going to happen?" Luke asked Carlisle. He hadn't said anything about how Carlisle lied to him. Well, not yet, for that matter. They had been walking silently through the halls of the palace for what seemed like forever. They finally came to a stop outside of a large door.

Carlisle turned toward Luke. "Tonight, we're having dinner with the Prime Minister of Corellia to discuss the plans to attack the rebels." Luke felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Attack the Rebels? So soon? But he had just gotten here.

"You do realize I just got here. I'm clueless on everything at the moment, let alone leading an army against my number one enemy." _Or friend_, he thought.

Carlisle smiled devilishly, and then said, "I'll leave it to My Lord to discuss with you what you will be doing." He turned and opened the door to the Hall to reveal a beautiful room with at least fifty senators assembled. Luke followed Carlisle to a corner where a couple of other similarly-dressed young men stood with two women. One of which almost knocked Carlisle over running to hug him.

"I've missed you so much." She said right before she kissed him.

Once their reunion was over, he embraced the four men, saying "it's so glad to see you" and "so how's life been for yah?". He then turned back to Luke and said, turning to his friends, "Guys, this is the new kid in town. Luke Skywalker."

Each of them fell silent, except for the other woman who stood silent the whole time. "Skywalker, huh? Vader's son, am I right?" Luke turned to face her to see one of, if not, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had jade green, sparkling eyes, and strawberry red hair that fell to her shoulders in beautiful curls. She was wearing an amazing green dress, almost the same color of he eyes. Luke found himself mesmerized by her, until she extended her hand saying, "I'm Mara. Mara Jade."

Luke shook it, not saying anything to her in return. The other woman stuck out her hand. She said, "I'm Veronica. Veronica Palpatine."

Luke looked at her with an unbelievable look, before he shook her hand.

"I'm his niece." She said, clarifying everything.

Carlisle pointed to a short, strong-built man and said, "This is Jaime." He pointed to the man next to him. "And this is Percy. He's Veronica's brother." Percy nodded, acknowledging Luke. Carlisle pointed to the last person, a tall very strong-built military man whose hair was cut military style. "And this is Soontir. Soontir Fel." Luke almost laughed out loud. Han would get a kick out of his new Imperial friends.

Just then the room fell silent as a man, in his forties, walked in from the main entrance. He was dressed in a purple tunic with a gold cape billowing behind him. Luke took him to be the Prime minister of Corellia. After him, in walked Vader. Well, he wasn't really walking. It was more like…striding. Yeah, that was what he was doing.

As he walked…no strode past, he found Luke and gave him a silent nod. Luke nodded back, not knowing what else to do.

Once Vader and the Prime Minister were seated, Vader started the conversation. "First things first. What are we going to do with the rebellion? We need to get them out of the way somehow. Not even Palpatine could do that."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Well, with that Skywalker kid on their side, their nearly impossible to beat."

There was a murmur that spread throughout the room that Vader stopped with a wave of his hand. "Skywalker has been taken care of."

"Well, then I say, we build another Death Star. One stronger than the first and second." He offered.

Once again, a murmur swept through the crowd, only this one was much louder. Vader looked at Luke, and Luke could feel the hardship of having to run the galaxy. But his Father wanted power, and he put it on himself. Vader then stood up, as Luke silently told himself; _don't walk over to me,_ even though he knew Vader couldn't hear him.

Vader looked at him and said, "What do you think?"

Luke looked at the prime minister, who finally realized who exactly Vader was talking to. "I think that the Rebellion would never expect another Death Star, and that if we find the planet that they occupied, we could destroy them faster than you could say son of a Sith."

Vader nodded, as did everyone else in the room, even Mara Jade. "You have a point." He said. He then turned back around to face the prime minister. "You have my clearance to build a battle station even better than the first two, if, that is; you're up to the task."

"I am." The minister responded.

Vader nodded, and left the room. Luke followed, wanting to know exactly where Carlisle said he was going. He got to the hallway until he almost ran into his father.

"What are you doing?" He asked Luke.

"Carlisle told me that you were sending me somewhere. Where is that exactly?"

Vader shook his head. "I'm not _sending_ you somewhere. We're both going to my private castle, on a planet called Isis. It's where my training facilities are. where the emperor's hands train."

"When are we leaving?" Luke wondered.

"Tomorrow afternoon. After I get everything settled for Prime Minister Gejjen to take my place for a couple of months."

"_Months?_"

"That's how long it take's to become a sith. You can't just turn into one overnight, Luke."

Luke nodded, and then turned to walk away when he felt his Father's hand rest on his shoulder. "What you said tonight really made me proud. As a master and a Father." He let go of Luke's shoulder and turned to walk away. In spite of himself, Luke smiled, happy that for one moment of his life, his real father was proud of him. He quickly diminished the thought, realizing that he was a Jedi, and not a sith.

"Awwww. Such a heart warming conversation there." He looked up to see Mara Jade standing in a tight black suit that really complemented her curves.

"What do you want, Jade?" Luke said walking past her down the hallway. As he thought, she followed.

"I want to be a spy, too." She said.

He stopped, dead. Turned to face her and said. "What are you talking about?"

"For the Alliance, of course. I'm not stupid, Farmboy." Great, she picked out a nickname for him. "I sensed your devotion to the alliance the minute you got here. Plus, Vader killed Palpatine. I was Palpatine's apprentice. I want to get rid of Vader anyway possible. Even if that means becoming a Jedi, so be it."

Luke smiled. "You _want_ to become a Jedi. That's what this is all about isn't it?"

Mara frowned, obviously not realizing that Luke would figure out that easily. "My parents were Jedi. I want to keep up their legacy."

"Are you going to Isis tomorrow?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah. Who isn't?" She replied.

"We'll start there." Luke said. He turned to leave Mara standing there, silently praying that Luke felt the same way about her that she did about him. He was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she wasn't going to let him slip away. Not again. And he was _not_ going to follow the path of Darkness…

**Muhahahahahahahaha…do I hear romance? **

**Did you see that coming...neither did I.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!!R/R**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I was at a Birthday Party and couldn't get to a computer, so here's the next chapter. I wonder what will happen.**_** (No, I really do wonder what will happen!**_**)**

**Oh, and on the last chapter, when I first posted it, it said chapter seven even though it was chapter 6. I'll change that…**

Chapter 7

Luke walked into his apartment. He paced his bedroom wondering what to do. He decided to call Han and Leia.

"Leia? It's me, Luke. Are you there?" Luke said into the microphone.

"Yeah. Luke why are you calling so late? We all just got to sleep and you just _had_ to wake us up." Han said.

Luke rolled his eyes at Han's complaint and then said, "We have bigger problems."

"Like what?" Leia said finally, and with some alertness in her voice.

"Like Vader and the Prime Minister of Corellia are building another Death Star and tomorrow I'm going to some other planet to start my training as a Sith!" Luke said, or yelled for that matter. "What are we going to do?"

Leia sighed, and then said, "Han, Wedge, Wes, Hobbie, and I will go back to the alliance to discuss the plans for the next attempt at the Death Star." She sighed again, but this time she seemed more troubled. "Luke, I hate to say this, but you probably need to stay where you are. You're a big help to us and we need you where you are. Are you okay without us?"

Luke felt himself holding back tears. He had never been away from either Leia or Han for a long period of time. This was going to be hard. "Sure." He said. "Oh, and Leia?"

"Yes?"

"I Love you, well, like a sister."

"Love you, too." And with that, Leia turned off the comlink. Luke looked up from the ground to be met with silence. It seemed to fill his life.

Tears were now falling freely down Luke's cheeks. He looked around, thinking he would see Leia, or Han, or even Wes, and everything would be better. But no one was there.

_How am I going to get through?_ He asked himself. _How could I pretend to be a sith when I suck at even being a Jedi?_

Luke washed up for the night, climbed into bed, and had a nightmare worse than anything he'd ever seen…

…_Luke walked into a dark room, with a dark throne. The throne turned around to reveal an old, wrinkled man that looked strangely like Palpatine. Luke could hear something oddly familiar, so he turned and looked to his left and his suspicion was confirmed. Vader was standing next to him._

"_Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." Palpatine said. He looked at the binders around Luke's hands, that Luke hadn't even noticed before, and said, "You no longer need those." With a quick movement of his hand, Luke let the binders fall to the ground. "I look forward to completing your training. In time you will call me master."_

_Luke found himself speaking. "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my Father." _

"_No, my young Jedi, you will find that it is you who are mistaken about a …great…many…things…"Palpatine said the last three words very slow with emphasis, and Luke felt the scene dissolve around him into a landscape that reminded him of Coruscant. He turned and saw a young man that looked exactly like Han fighting an alien? Human? He didn't know. The young man looked like he was having trouble until he cut the alien/human in half and looked in Luke's direction saying "UNCLE LUKE!!"_

_Luke turned around to see an older version of himself, fighting the biggest alien in the galaxy. He was up against the wall with a snake squishing his stomach to the point where it might blow any minute. The older Luke let go of one of the snakes to grab the other. Bad mistake. The snake plunged into his chest and Luke let off a deadly screamed that would have made even Darth Vader cry._

_That scream blended with another scream as Luke found himself in the throne room again, except he was looking down upon himself, being shocked to death by sith lightning. Luke waned to help, but he knew he couldn't. He watched in horror as his body slowly stopped breathing and stopped moving altogether. He had died._

…Luke shot up out of bed to be met by Carlisle who said, "Come on sleepy head! We have to be at the landing platform in thirty minutes!" Carlisle seemed to already be packing for Luke.

Luke sighed, thinking, _Why does this always happen to me?_

**Yeah, I know it was a small chapter, I'm just really tired, and I wanted to get this thought out of my head. The part in the dream where Luke is older is from a book called ****The Unifying Force****, in the ****New Jedi Order Series****. It's really cool. I would definitely recommend it to anyone!**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!!R/R**


	9. Chapter 8

Author Notes: I am so happy that it's the weekend

**Notes: I am so happy that it's the weekend. It's been a really busy week for me. But, anyway, here is the next chapter. It's a little longer than the others, but you guys might like it…also I want to thank everyone who left reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter…I know it took me longer than usual, but I promise, it'll be better than the other chapters…oh, and I want to tell you that this is the end of the beginning…if you got that, good job. If not, oh well…**

Chapter 8

After Luke and Carlisle had gotten everything ready to go, they headed for the shuttle that would take them to the Executer, Vader's star destroyer.

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked Carlisle. He hadn't had a good night last night, so he didn't look his best. His hair, well, his hair never looked like it had been combed. Even though he was in clean clothes, he felt almost dirty. Like he didn't belong in that outfit, and that was the truth.

Carlisle shook him out of his thoughts. "Well, it only takes us about two hours to get there." At the shocked look on Luke's face, Carlisle explained, "Palpatine wanted Vader to be close just incase something happened on Couruscant and Vader had to be there. Anyway, when we get there, we're going to figure out where we're staying, unpack, and then we have a small session tonight that we have to be present for."

"So early." Luke said. "Why not give at least a day?"

Carlisle shrugged, obviously used to being ordered to do something on such short notice. He gave Luke a reassuring smile. "It's Vader. What do you expect?"

Luke rolled his eyes thinking, _Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know my own Father._ Luke laughed in spite of himself until somebody walked up behind him and bumped his shoulder. He looked at the guy to soon realize it was a girl. Mara Jade. She turned around to face him after she had loaded the shuttle with what little stuff she had.

"Why are you looking at me like that, farmboy?" She said to him.

"What do you mean?" Luke said. He knew that he was looking at her in a strange way, but he liked to mess with people. It's what he did best.

Mara rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed. But Luke could still see her smile as she walked aboard the shuttle.

After everyone was on the shuttle, they took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ride to the Executor was uneventful. Though there were some points where Luke thought he was going to die. Sometimes Carlisle and his band of Imperial "brats" were annoying. Extremely annoying. But when Luke got off of the shuttle and looked around, the Executor reminded him of the Death Star. He had a lot of horrible memories about the Death Star that he didn't really want to remember. But it all got worse when one of the Captains came over to him and said, "Sir, His Highness would like to see you." The Captain looked over to the other people, and then added, "Privately."

Luke looked over to see the other guys talking. He saw Mara look over at him with a look of concern. Luke looked back at the captain. "Can you take me to him?"

"That was what I was ordered to do, so, yes. I can." He said.

"Okay" Luke said. The captain turned and started to walk away. Luke followed him silently, not caring what the others thought of him following a stranger.

He was lead to a huge black door. The captain stepped in. So did Luke. The first room was as normal as a room could be. It had a desk in the middle, and…pictures? Where there really pictures in the Emperor's office?

The captain started to talk. "His highness will be here in a moment. He had to do something before he came here."

Luke nodded, but by then he had already left. Luke looked at the table with pictures. He then looked at the door, thinking at any moment that Vader would walk in. It was silent. Luke decided to walk to look at these pictures.

He picked one up. It was the layout for the Executor. That explained it. Luke looked at another one, except this time, the setting was on…_what is that planet? _Luke thought.

He stopped thinking about it when something flashed across the picture. It was a woman. She looked exactly like Leia. The next thing shook Luke so hard. A man ran pass in the picture. It was _him_. Same eyes, same hair, same build. They both even had the same laugh.

"What are you looking at?" A chilling voice said behind him. He instantly knew who the person in the picture was. It was his Father.

Luke whipped his head around to see Vader looming over him. Vader looked at the picture in his right hand. "What happened to your hand?" He asked Luke. He was obviously wondering about the glove he had put on there.

"You happened to my hand." Luke said sarcastically.

Vader sighed. "I meant, why is there a glove on your hand?"

Luke looked him straight in the eyes when he said, "When I was cleaning up the mess that _you_ created, a blaster bolt hit it and exposed the wires. And I really don't like to be reminded of my past." Luke looked at the ground after he said this, not wanting to meet Vader's eyes.

Vader looked at Luke, and then walked to stand behind his desk. Luke heard him open one of the drawers. Luke turned to see Vader holding a …lightsaber? Luke looked at the lightsaber, and then got the horrifying idea of what Vader was going to do with it.

Vader turned toward Luke. "Do you know what this is?"

Luke nodded, and then said, "It's a lightsaber."

Vader shook his head. "No, it's a double-sided lightsaber." Luke looked at Vader like he was Palpatine or someone else that was extremely scary.

"And you just had to show me this?" Luke said.

Vader sighed, and then said, "This was the lightsaber that Palpatine originally gave me, but I didn't use it. I knew that when the right time came I would give it to my apprentice."

"Why didn't you give it to Carlisle?" Luke asked.

"Carlisle is really stubborn."

"Well, how am I really different?" Luke asked. At that moment, he couldn't remember that anything was wrong. It just felt like a talk between Father and Son.

Vader extended the lightsaber toward Luke, and surprisingly, Luke _wanted_ to take it. His real father was actually giving him something. Even though it wasn't the best thing to be doing, excepting a gift from a Sith, he took it, hanging it on his belt.

Vader turned and looked out the large window of his office. "You can go. That's all I needed you for."

Luke nodded silently, and then left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke walked into his temporary room on the Executor that he shared with Carlisle. Carlisle, Soontir, Percy, Veronica, and Jaime had all gone to find something to eat before they got to Isis. He didn't know where Mara was.

Luke turned on the comlink. "Leia?" He said. No response. "Leia?" He said more urgently.

"Luke? Is that you?" Leia said.

Luke smiled, happy to hear Leia's voice. "Yes, it's me."

"How are you doing?" Leia said in her soft voice.

"I'm fine. Where are you guys?" He asked.

"We're on the _Falcon,_ about to jump to hyperspace one more time to meet the Alliance's rendezvous point. Wes is asleep. Wedge, Han, and Hobbie are playing sabaac. And me, well, I'm just relaxing in the pilot's chair. What are you doing?"

"Um, talking to you." He said, as if Leia had asked him a dumb question.

Leia laughed, which Luke thought he wouldn't hear again for a long time. "Oh, you're funny. But seriously, how are you. You sound like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, Leia. Really."

"Well, I'm glad to here that. Well, looks like Han just won sabaac. I've got to go. Love you."

"Love you, too." Luke said, turning off the comlink.

"You guys are close aren't you?"

Luke turned around to see Mara standing there. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm not stupid, Luke. I was trained by Palpatine." She looked at the new weapon hanging at his side. "You should try that out." She said. "Do you want to go spar?"

Luke smiled. "Is that a date?"

Mara scowled. "Don't get too excited." Mara turned and walked out of the room, with Luke close behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sparring room was huge. It was really just a big open gym. Well, with mats on it. Luke had never seen anything like it, considering all the times he had ever fought with a lightsaber was in a carbon-freezing chamber. Or on the dagobah system.

He looked over at Mara to see that she had already ignited her lightsaber. Surprisingly, the color was purple. "Well, are we going to just stand here, or are you going to turn on your lightsaber?"

Luke took out his double-sided blade, and ignited both sides. He looked toward Mara. "Are you ready?"

Mara smiled. "Oh, I was born ready." She started out with a graceful move flipping over Luke to attack his back, but Luke knew she would do this. As fast as she was behind him, he was facing her and blocking her attack, after attack, after attack until _he_ finally wanted to attack. He got on his knee and did a scissoring move with his feet that knocked her to the ground.

She gave him a look. "That's not fair."

Luke stood up. "Life's not fair sometimes." Luke brought his lightsaber down, but Mara rolled out of the way, then jumped to her feet, all in one move. Luke smiled and lunged toward her, attacking at the same time.

They continued that for a long time until Luke stopped to catch his breath. Bad mistake. Mara kicked his mechanical hand so that the lightsaber fell out. He looked back at Mara and used to force to call Mara's lightsaber to his hand. Mara, stunned by his move, did the only thing she could think of. She pushed him to the ground. What she didn't expect, though, was when he grabbed her hand when he was falling. She fell on top of him and was completely mesmerized by his beautiful blue his eyes. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. She knew that Luke felt the same way. But someone could be watching. She didn't want to risk anything. But, she loved him, and he was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

She leaned down and softly kissed Luke, a kiss that he returned. It lasted for what seemed like forever until Mara's comlink rang. She instantly got off of Luke and stood up, embarrassed. "Jade, here."

"Mara, where are you and Luke? We are about to land on Isis." Carlisle said.

"Luke and I will be there in a few minutes." Before Carlisle could say anything else, Mara turned off the comlink. She looked over at Luke, who was already standing up. "Listen, I'm…"

"No." Luke said. "That was my fault." He walked toward Mara and grabbed her hands. "But, I don't know about you, but," He couldn't find the right words. "From the moment I first saw you, something clicked. I don't know what, but something did." He sighed then started to walk away when Mara interlocked his fingers with hers. She started to walk alongside him.

"You know what? That happened to me when I first heard your _name_." She said giving him a smile. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Luke smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Yeah." He said as they walked to the shuttle. _Together._

**Do you like the romance? If you don't PLEASE TELL ME!!**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!!R/R**


	10. Chapter 9

Author Notes: I am so happy that it's the weekend

**Author Notes: I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this story in two weeks! I've just been so busy! This chapter is somewhat short, somewhat long. I like just thought of it about an hour ago. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 9

Luke sighed. His first week at the palace had _not_ gone well. Every time he was in one of the training sessions he completely embarrassed himself somehow. Like when he was asked to spar against Vader, in front of _everyone, _he tripped and fell over a balance beam. And another time when Vader asked him the question of what or who they would always serve, he deliberately said, "the force." And everyone started to laugh. He could even sense some amusement from Vader. Apparently that's so funny. But Carlisle had to be the perfectionist and correct him saying, "We serve the dark side, _and _whoever our master of the dark side is."

Though, something did happen that made Luke famous for a day.

On his way to his class on the third day he was there, Mara and him stopped since they heard noise coming from one of the simulator rooms. They walked in, wanting to see what all the commotion was about.

Luke instantly found Percy, Jaime, Soontir, and Veronica standing in a corner. Luke and Mara walked over to them. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jaime turned to face Luke, and then answered, "Carlisle's in that tie fighter simulator." He said pointing to a huge machine that looked like a whole room by itself. "What happens is he plays the person in that tie fighter simulator." He pointed to another one that was in another room, but you could see it through the see-through glass that made the wall. "There are only 2 of them, and they have to try and blow each other up. The person who blows the other one up first wins ant their name goes on that chart." He then pointed to a list of names on a scoreboard-looking thing that listed the names of a lot of people. Luke only recognized the names Carlisle, Percy, and Jaime.

Luke looked back at Jaime. "Who is Carlisle playing now?"

Jaime shrugged. "The only thing that we know about him is that he beat Percy and I, and he's about to beat Carlisle, big time." He shook his head. "He must be new because nobody's _ever_ beat Carlisle." They instantly heard a big crash, then the saw a door slide open and Carlisle stepped out, looking pale.

He walked toward Luke. "Are you okay? You look bad." Jaime asked.

Carlisle got angry, as if he was just reminded that somebody really kicked his butt. "That guy's good." Carlisle looked as if he was going to cry.

_That son of a sith deserves it_. Luke thought. He instantly had an idea. He looked at the simulator.

Empty.

_Let me show this guy who's boss._ Luke told himself. He silently drifted away from everyone and climbed in, silently closing the simulator. He sat down and looked around. It wasn't that different from and x-wing. Suddenly he heard a disembodied voice come over the overhead speaker.

"Pleas buckle up. You will be thrown out of your seat if you do not." Luke buckled, and the simulation started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Click._

Mara looked around. What was that? _Oh, well_. She said to herself. She looked at the crowd of people clustered around Carlisle asking him questions, searching for Luke. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she couldn't find him. She stopped searching, suddenly realizing where exactly he was. She looked toward the simulator. It was moving!

"Uh, guys?" She yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. She pointed to the simulator. "Luke just got in there."

_Everyone_ was stunned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_This isn't_ _that_ _bad_, thought Luke. Well, that was until another tie fighter came whizzing past overhead, firing as it went. Luke instantly dived with the tie fighter, making his opponent miss him by milliseconds. He pulled back up, firing and looping as he went straight up towards his opponent. His opponent estimated this, though, and went spiraling out of the way. Luke went right through the place where his opponent would have been and noticed something. _Those spirals were almost too perfect._ He thought. He immediately erased the thought and was brought back to reality when something flashed red on his dashboard saying that he had lost part of one of his wings. _This guy's good._ He thought.

The dogfight went on for minutes, just constant firing at each other until Luke had a thought. Could he make it look like the tie fighter was doing one thing, while it was actually doing the other? He sighed, reaching out to the force with all his being and concentrated on what a tie fighter looked like. Once he had the image, he made it looked like his tie fighter spiraled to the left. Holding his breath, Luke waited, nervous that his opponent wouldn't take the trap. Surprisingly, the opponent followed, firing as he went. Luke let out a breath of relief, and then followed the opponents tie fighter. When he was at point blank range, Luke took a deep breath, aimed, and slowly slid his finger on the firing button. The opponent's tie destroyed in a brilliant display of sparks.

Luke smiled, breathing again. The door slid open and he climbed out to be met by Carlisle who clamped his shoulder with one of his hands. "The student has surpassed the master. Now let's find out who…"

The crowd fell silent as the one, the only, Darth Vader stepped out of the other simulator. He walked over to Luke and said, "Congratulations. You've just beaten the best pilot in the galaxy." He turned, and was gone down the hallway.

Mara smiled and said, "Well, _that_ was weird."

**Yes, I know it was short! I just didn't have anything else I wanted to write, for now at least.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!! R/R**


	11. Chapter 10

Author notes: Hahahahaha…sorry, just read something really funny and I can't stop laughing

**Author notes: Hahahahaha…sorry, just read something really funny and I can't stop laughing. Anyway, I read over the prologue and the last nine chapters and realized that I have a lot of mistakes. I am truly sorry for that and I promise that I will fix them soon. Plus, I just want to say thank you, once again, to everyone who reads this story or who has reviewed my story. I almost have thirty reviews! Wow. wipes tear from eye It really makes me proud (too much drama). Anyway, even my mom is waiting for this chapter so this chapter is going to be the longest so far, and that's saying something. So here it is, chapter…what chapter is it? Oh, ten.**

Chapter 10

Leia Organa sighed, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in for hours. She turned around to find that Han had walked in, and apparently it had escaped her notice. She had to be more alert next time. "What do you want?" She asked in her usual _don't-bother-me-I'm-annoyed-at-the-moment_ voice.

He threw his hands up in the air in an innocent sort-of way. "I just wanted to see what you were doing. I'll leave if you want me to." He turned to leave when Leia sighed again.

"I was just doing some…research, you could call it." She said.

Han was already looking at the computer. "About what?"

"Just, everything. I started with the history of the Clone Wars. Then, I clicked on the hero without fear, and somehow I ended up looking at a picture of Luke." Leia looked back at the computer, and then looked at the ground, obviously sad about something.

Han, noticing this, said, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and forced a brave smile. "It's nothing." She looked at the expression on Han's face and added, "I'm serious!"

Han walked toward Leia and grasped both of her hands in his and said in a quiet, soothing voice, "I miss him, too, Leia. He wasn't just your friend."

"He hasn't said anything in two weeks. Two weeks, Han! Luke wouldn't do that." Leia said in unconfident tone.

"Maybe he's doing it for his or our own good. We all miss him. We all want him safe, but with Vader, that's never going to happen with Luke, or any of us. Do you understand that?"

Leia nodded, silent. Han hugged her, and then led her toward the door saying, "You need to do something to get Luke off your mind."

Han looked down at her, hoping she would take the hint. Leia smiled, a real smile this time, rolled her eyes, and walked away saying, "No, we aren't playing sabaac!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

"_Because of Obi-Wan?"_

"_Because of what you've done. What you plan to do! Stop! Come back!"_

"_LIAR! You brought him here to kill me." He threw his hand out and started to choke the beautiful woman._

"_No...Anakin…"_

Luke bolted upright in his bed, breathing hard. He surveyed his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was still in his bedroom on Isis. He rubbed his face with his left hand. _Who is that woman?_ Luke thought. _And why did she call him Anakin?_

His dreams, or more rather, nightmares, had been happening frequently for the past month. This was a different one, and he didn't know if it was the future or past. He only knew one thing. That whoever Anakin was, whether it was his father or someone else, he was choking the woman he loved, and that in itself is horrible.

Luke got out of bed, throwing the elaborately decorated comforter to one side. He walked into the fresher and looked into the mirror. He had grown his hair longer, and it was starting to grow wavy. He had a scar down his right eye and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He looked like the man in his vision. He looked like his father. And if that didn't sound creepy enough, he always wore black. Whether it was sparring, or a fancy dinner of some sort, he always found a way to wear black.

He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, put on a new black tunic, and walked to the sparring arena. He was planning on sparring with Carlisle. But when he got there, Carlisle wasn't there. That was weird since Carlisle was never late. Luke looked around, thinking one of the storm troopers or one of the guards would explain, as they once did before, but they didn't walk up to him. In fact they were all gone.

Suspicious, Luke walked out of the arena and headed for the lounge. That was where they always hung out, well, that is, if they weren't training. Luke walked into the room, which held a refrigerator, a couple of grey and white couches, and a love seat. Carlisle, Veronica, Percy, Jaime, Soontir, and Mara were all huddled around the holovid. Luke had to raise his voice to get their attention. "Um, guys?"

Carlisle and the rest of them looked up at Luke. Mara walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the holovid. "You have to see this." Luke looked at the holovid. It was talking about some dramatic murder case on Couruscant that might have involved an actress.

"Um, this isn't that important." Luke said to them. It was then that Luke realized that it was on a channel that broadcasted to all the parts of the galaxy, including the huge boards on Couruscant.

Mara shushed him, and then said, "Just watch!" Soon enough, the setting went back to the anchors, and one of them turned to face the camera.

He started to talk, "After the break, Donald Rodenbaker investigates one of the best stories that we've had. Is Darth Vader famed Rebel Pilot and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker's father? The full story when we come back."

It was then that Luke knew that his world had just come crashing down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_After the break, Donald Rodenbaker investigates one of the best stories that we've had. Is Darth Vader famed Rebel Pilot and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker's father? The full story when we come back."_

Leia watched in horror as the anchor said those words. Were they true? She could only imagine what Luke was feeling right now.

Han stirred beside her, obviously as anxious to meet secretly and talk to Luke about the situation. He stood up and headed for the door.

Leia turned and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making a call."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vader was not having a good day, at all. Someone had leaked the information that Luke was in fact his son, and even explained how. So here they were. Luke was leaning against one of the walls, arms crossed over his chest, obviously depressed. Carlisle was sitting in a chair, and everyone else was scattered among the red office, is what they called it.

Luke shook his head. "Who could've done this? Who would know?"

Vader looked at Luke. "Are there any Jedi left that could possibly know?"

Luke looked him straight in the eyes and simply said, "No." If he was lying, Vader couldn't tell.

"So, who are the suspects?" Carlisle said.

"We aren't going to kill them, are we? I mean they didn't commit a federal crime. They only gave information to a curious reporter." Mara said.

Veronica nodded. "She does have a point." Veronica looked at Mara. "But, we can put them in jail. When you make the two most-powerful people in the galaxy angry, I think you're going to spend some time in a cell."

Percy, Jaime, Soontir, Vader, and Carlisle showed their agreement. Luke shook his head. "I don't want anyone to go to jail just because I'm mad at them. It's just wrong."

Jaime joined the conversation. "Luke, you're with the Empire now. Throw away your naive Jedi philosophies that you've come to believe, and get really mad at people." He spread his arms apart. "It's what us sith do best."

Luke nodded. Soontir started then saying, "I don't think that we should waste precious time trying to find this guy, though." He looked toward Luke. "I think we should just go on with what we were doing and see what happens."

Vader nodded. "He's right. Go on with your lives as if nothing happened, but be careful. Anyone could be watching." With that, Vader quickly stalked out of the room.

The meeting started to disperse until Luke and Soontir were the only ones left. Soontir studied Luke for a moment before speaking. "Luke, I've done something horrible." Luke stared at Soontir wanting to know more. "I was the one who told the reporters that you were Darth Vader's son." Luke nodded. He understood completely. But what he didn't expect was what Soontir said next. "I'm a spy for the Chiss. Everything I know about the empire, every piece of information, I've told them about."

Luke nodded, "I can relate. I'm a spy for the rebel alliance. I'm not a sith. And I never would want to be. I can't stand all the horrible things they do to people." He shivered, even though the room was hot.

Soontir walked towards Luke and stuck out his hand. "You won't tell anyone, right?" He said.

Luke took the hand and shook it saying, "Yes, just as long as you won't tell anyone."

Soontir smiled sheepishly and walked out of the room. It was then that Luke remembered the most important thing that Han told him to remember.

_Don't trust anyone…_

**How is it? Please tell me! **

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!! R/R**


	12. Chapter 11

Author Notes: Yeah, I know it's the second chapter in a week…it's just a small gift

**Author Notes: Yeah, I know it's the second chapter in a week…it's just a small gift. So here's chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

Lightsabers clashed as Luke and Carlisle resumed their daily activities after the big revelation. As they fought, they started a conversation. They were alone in the sparring area.

"Vader talked to me yesterday." Carlisle started. He pulled his lightsaber away from Luke's, spun around, and then flipped backwards.

Luke, anticipating this, was one step ahead of Carlisle and ran to meet him where he landed. He slammed his lightsaber down on Carlisle's. "He didn't say anything to me."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well, I'm just special that way." He attacked Luke in a flurry of sparks that Luke blocked masterfully, as if he had known how to fight with a lightsaber his whole life. Carlisle frowned, confused. He was obviously surprised that Luke blocked all of those attacks. Luke smiled and kicked Carlisle's right knee. Carlisle fell to the ground and let his lightsaber roll away so he could grab his knee and cry out in pain. "What was that for!?" Carlisle yelled.

"What did he say?" Luke asked, amused by Carlisle's tone of voice.

"He said that you're annoying!" With that Carlisle called his lightsaber to his hands and jumped to attack Luke. Luke chuckled and stepped out of the way as Carlisle ran straight into the wall.

Luke laughed. "Is that so?" He asked Carlisle. "Did he also say that you're an idiot, and that you don't notice your surroundings?"

Carlisle sighed heavily, turned around to face Luke, and said, "He told me that he was going to send one of the hands on a mission."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "And what does that have to do with me." He said turning off his lightsaber.

Carlisle turned his lightsaber off, too, and said, "He wanted to send two of us." Luke stared at Carlisle, wanting to know more. So, he continued, "He wants to send us."

"Really?" Luke said. He wasn't at all excited about that. And he could only imagine what the mission was. "What are the details?"

"I don't…" Carlisle started. He stopped when Luke's comlink when off.

Luke grabbed it, turned it on, and said, "Skywalker, here."

"Luke?" It was Mara.

"That would be me."

"His highness would like to see you, and Carlisle."

Luke looked up at Carlisle. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." He turned the comlink off without waiting for an answer. "That was almost too perfect." He said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, and said, "Come on. We might want to hurry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sending you two to Korriban." Vader said to Luke and Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. Luke guessed that he had never heard the name before. But Luke had. He looked back at Vader. "Korriban? The world of the Sith?"

Vader nodded, and then turned to face the window. "I am sending both of you there because there is someone there who thinks that he is a Sith Lord." He turned back to face them, and looked Luke straight in the eyes. "Go there and dispose of him. Bring me back his lightsaber."

Luke nodded. His eyes slid toward the window. Vader actually had a good view of the Isis capital city out of his window.

Carlisle took that point to talk. "As you wish your highness." He bowed, and turned to leave. Before he left, he looked at Luke, trying to tell him something.

Luke knew what he had to do. Did he want to? No. He never wanted to. But if he wanted to keep up his act, he had to. So, for the Rebellion, Luke bowed, and said, "As you wish, Father."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Four hours later, Luke found himself loading the rest of his survival gear onto a shuttle that would take him and Carlisle to Korriban. Carlisle had gone to start up the ship. He and Luke had already informed everyone about the mission, and they said their goodbyes. Veronica and Carlisle had a melodramatic goodbye. They acted like they would never see each other again. Luke rolled his eyes recalling their conversation. _Imperials_, he thought with disgust. Suddenly, he turned around to find Mara looking at his back. They had become very close the last few weeks, and Luke was going to miss her a lot. He found himself running over to hug her.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Mara said, her head lying on Luke's shoulder.

"I wanted to, but everyone was there. We wouldn't want anyone to know that we…well, you now." Luke said.

Mara nodded. The shuttle turned on. Luke knew he had to leave soon, so he leaned down to kiss Mara. She kissed him back.

They stood there for what seemed like hours before Mara ended the embrace and backed away. "I have to go." She said. "Veronica and I are going to the tie fighter simulators in a few minutes." She turned and walked toward the door. When she got there, though, she didn't step through. Instead she turned back around and said, "I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too, Mara" He said. But by then she had already stepped through the door. Luke turned back around and walked up the ramp.

As Luke walked into the cockpit, he saw that Carlisle was seated in the copilot's seats. "The coordinates for Korriban are in, all we have to jump to hyperspace." He said.

"Good. How long will it take?"

"About 10 hours."

Luke sighed and rubbed his head. "Okay. I'm going to go take a nap in the cabin. Wake me up when we get there."

Carlisle turned to look at Luke. "Sure. You do actually look kind of tired. You should get some rest."

Luke nodded, turned, and headed for the cabin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Don't make me kill you!"_

"_Don't try it."_

_A familiar man jumped, turned and got most of his limbs cut off by another familiar man._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"_

_The man fell, and was at the bottom of the river of lava. The other man looked down upon, ashamed of what he had done. He was also crying. _

"_You were the chosen one!! It said that you would destroy the Sith, not JOIN them!!"_

"_I HATE YOU!!"_

_The man above the other man started to talk again. "You were my brother Anakin. I loved you..."_

"Luke! Luke! Wake up!"

Luke was instantly woken by the sound of Carlisle's voice. It was then he realized he had been having another dream. He was sweating, and yelling.

"Luke, you almost gave me a heart attack! Besides, we're here. Come on. Get ready. There's a long road ahead of us."

_You have no idea_. Luke thought.

**Good? Bad? Please tell me.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OS STAR WARS!!R/R**


	13. Chapter 12

Notes: Hey guys

**Notes: Hey guys. There are just a couple things I want to say. **

**After this story, I'm going to write a couple of short vignettes about Luke. If you want me to write a sequel to this story, when it's done, leave a review, and throw in some ideas, too. If not, I already have another story in mind that I want to do.**

**Yes, I know I have not updated this in a week. I am very sorry, but I've just been so busy, and I feel very sick so don't get on me about it.**

**Lastly, once again, I want to thank everyone who's ever read or reviewed this story. It means so much to me that people actually click the link to it.**

**This chapter was really hard to write. I kept typing, then erasing, then typed, then erased, and so on.**

**Okay, I'll stop the chatter. Here's chapter 12. (shakes headwow, that far already?)**

Chapter 12

Luke walked into the cockpit. They were about to land on a Dagobah-looking planet. Luke shook his head, silently saying, "It's not what I expected."

He guided the ship to lightly land on the ground. He turned around and saw Carlisle staring at his back. "Nice landing." He turned and walked out of the cockpit.

"Thanks." Luke said. After he was out of hearing range, he said, "I get it from my _real_ Father."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Luke and Carlisle walked down the ramp, Luke had a strange feeling. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. He turned to Carlisle and, before speaking, noticed a tall, castle-looking building that lay behind the forest in which they had landed the shuttle. Luke pointed to the building of far into the distance and said, "There. There it is." He sighed. "It'll take us about 3 hours to get there, if we don't stop." He looked at Carlisle. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I've ever been." He answered. But by then, Luke had already started walking.

An hour and a half into walking, Luke stopped suddenly. He turned and surveyed the landscape. "The sun is setting."

Carlisle, who was panting heavily and leaning against a tree noticed, too, that it was twilight **(AN: funny, huh!). **

"We should stop for the night, because if we don't," Luke looked at Carlisle. "You might hurt yourself."

Carlisle nodded and then took off his backpack and pulled out his sleeping bag. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

Luke took off his backpack, but did not pull out his sleeping bag. He nodded. "You go ahead and sleep. I'll guard."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Luke turned to face Carlisle and gave him his best impression of one of Han's lopsided grins, "Trust me." But by then, Carlisle was already asleep.

Luke rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He shivered, and then turned to face the castle? Temple? He didn't know what it was. He looked back to the sleeping form of Carlisle. Grabbing his _green_ lightsaber out of his backpack, he set off at a dead run toward the temple, he decided it was.

As he got closer, he noticed that it was worn out, very worn out, but still had a menacing look to it. It was black, and resembled the Massasi temples on Yavin 4. Luke, with his lightsaber in hand, walked cautiously into the temple, ready to face the darkness that loomed inside.

The corridors were lined with skulls, ribs, whole body skeletons, basically remains of every living thing that reared its ugly face into sith territory. Luke instantly felt darkness reach the corners of his very soul, but he fought back with all his strength. Although it pained him greatly, he continued.

He entered a room, a large room, and was hit with a million different emotions…Anger, Fear, Hope, Love, Suffering, Pain, Despair, Selfishness, Selflessness, Hate, Compassion, Courageousness, Light…**Darkness.**

He fell to his knees, putting his hands on his head in a lame attempt to stop the emotions from flooding him. He felt tears silently sting his cheeks. His heart was beating too fast. His mind felt like it was going to blow up. He tried to stop it, but all the power in the universe could not stop it. _If only…_

He looked up, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of yellow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"From information we have received from Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma started, "We have determined the location of…"

Leia was listening until she felt Luke. He was in pain, great pain, on the brink of darkness. She fell to her knees, in the same position as Luke. She started to scream. **"Luke!! No!! Luke, don't!!" **

Han was right beside her trying to calm her down, but by then, he and everyone else knew that something was wrong, very wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In his private meditating chamber, Darth Vader smiled under his mask. His plan was going to work after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mara was eating lunch with Veronica when her heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong with Luke. She stopped what she was doing, and took off at a dead run towards Vader's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carlisle woke to the horrifying cry through the force of a very angry person. He then noticed that it was Luke. He looked around and sighed. Luke had gone without him. Carlisle stood up and started in the direction of the temple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke smiled, stood up, and felt power cascading through his body, and he savored it. He could do anything he wanted to do with no consequences. He felt sparks come out of his fingertips as lightning lit up the dark room. Lit up the dark room…light beats dark…Jedi versus Sith…bringer of light… "You were our only hope"… **"Forever will it dominate you destiny…"**

Luke collapsed, defeating the darkness that overtook him. He tried to hold on, reaching out to Leia, Carlisle, Mara, even Han, but he couldn't do it. The last think he heard was someone calling his name, and then his world went black.

**How did you like it? I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I'm running a temperature of 102.5 and I've gone to like 3 or 4 different doctors (I can't remember) who don't have any idea what virus I have. So enough of that, plz review. shows **_**sick**_** puppy dog face**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!!R/R**


	14. Chapter 13

Notes: (shakes head) Man, I don't know about you guys but I go to you tube and watch Star Wars videos and stuff

**Notes: (shakes head) Man, I don't know about you guys but I go to you tube and watch Star Wars videos and stuff. Well, somehow, I ended up watching Harry Potter videos, and for any of you who've ever seen Harry Potter, I have one small question. Where do they come up with Draco Malfoy and Hermione as a relationship? I mean come on, people! It's like putting the Emperor with Padme. It just doesn't go together! Like half of the videos on there have to be about them! (Shakes head again) I'm really sorry if I offended any of you but, please tell me, because I would really like to know. And if you share in my opinion, help me ask people!**

**(Calms down) Sorry for that. Getting to the point, last night, I realized that after this chapter, I hadn't mapped out the rest of the story, so I sat down with my sister, who wasn't any help at all, and tried to figure out what exactly was going to happen. I am not completely finished, but plan having, at the least, about 20 to 25 chapters. I still have a lot to write, and if you don't know by know, I have really small chapters and blah, blah, blah… Sorry. I talk too much. One last thing, I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandma's brother's wife's mother who died a couple of days ago. May she rest in peace, whoever she is… (I'm serious!)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13…**

Chapter 13

Luke woke to a blinding light. _Where am I?_ He thought. He looked around, but all he could see was that darn light. But he thought he could see outlines of figures in the distance. _Wait,_ he thought. _Why am I here? What happened?_

As if on cue, one of the figures stepped forward and instantly the light didn't blind Luke any more. He could see that he was most-likely in a medical ward of some place. _Look on the bright side_, he told himself. _At least it isn't a prison cell._

"Well, Skywalker, you're doing fine. You should be ready for visitors anytime." A short man with a thick Outer Rim accent said.

"What…happ…ened?" Luke managed to choke out.

"Truthfully," the medic started, "We really don't know what happened. Your friend brought you here on a shuttle and said something was wrong. We figured out that you had a suffered from one of the worst concussions we have ever seen."

Luke nodded, all of his memories now flooding back into him. All that power. All those emotions. It must have been too much for him. "Where, exactly, am I?"

"Well, right now, we are on you Father's ship, _The Executer_, over a planet called Sullust, I think it is called. The Emperor had to talk to someone there, and then we are planning to jump to hyperspace to the Kuat system."

Luke looked at the man as if he had just seen a ghost. The Kuat system? Isn't that were the rebel's base is?

As Luke was thinking, the man was talking on his comlink to someone.. When he finished, he started to walk out when Luke jumped off of the…whatever it was he was laying on and stopped the man. "Wait, why are we going there?"

The man looked scared as he looked behind Luke. "I have to go." He said so quietly that Luke almost didn't hear him.

"But…"

"Let the poor man go. I will explain." A dark voice said behind Luke. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was his father.

He let the man go and turned saying, "Why did you send me on that mission? There was nobody there, let alone anybody to want to takeover the Empire."

Vader shook his head and his right hand went to rest on _one of _the light sabers hanging at his belt. Luke instantly recognized it and tried hard not to gasp out loud. "Do you have any idea what Carlisle found lying next to you when you passed out?" Luke shook his head, but Vader knew he was lying. He continued. "He found this." He lifted the light saber into the air and waved it at Luke. "Do you remember this?" Luke felt the bile rise in his throat. Vader probably knew that he was a Jedi right now. What Vader did next surprised him, though. Vader opened the lightsaber, that Luke had annoyingly spent days trying to build for a certain confrontation, and pulled out the power crystal. He then crushed the crystal with only one hand.

Luke tried to hold himself from lunging at the…the…the monster, and tearing off the life support system from around his neck and killing him in less than ten seconds.**(AN: sound familiar?)**

"What did you do that for?" Luke asked, starting to grow very angry at the man standing only two feet away from him.

"I sent you on the mission to destroy the Jedi that was left in you." He replied, as if he knew everything.

"But you told me there was going to be a sith."

Vader shrugged. "A small lie."

Luke's eyebrow's rose. "A small lie, huh? Well, that 'small lie' gave me a concussion."

Vader's arms crossed over his chest as he asked, "Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Are you still a Jedi?"

Luke sighed, wanting to answer this the right way, but he knew that he couldn't. "No."

Convinced, Vader nodded, "Do you have any other questions?"

Vader barely got it out before Luke started again, "Why are we going to the Kuat system?"

Vader turned his back towards Luke and a there was a long awkward silence between them. As if reluctantly, Vader started. "The rebellion has asked an audience with me."

"Yeah," Luke said sarcastically, "And I bargained with Jabba the Hutt."

Vader apparently didn't find this amusing when he said, "I'm serious."

Luke stared at the floor for several moments until he looked up and asked, "Where's Carlisle?"

"On Isis."

"And Mara?"

"On Isis."

Luke looked confused. "Why..?"

"Because the Rebellion requested that you come. If they hadn't I would have sent you to Couruscant." Vader said, obviously annoyed.

Vader's comlink beeped, but Luke didn't pay any attention to it. Vader was instantly talking into it. But Luke was just thinking.

_Me? They want to talk to me? Probably Han and Leia. Yeah, and the rouges. They haven't seen me in what? Two months? _Luke thought. **(AN: Yeah, I know it's longer than you expect, but you'll see why soon, muhahahaha!-sorry, little too much medicine.) **_They probably just miss me. Yeah, that's what._

Vader interrupted his thoughts. "Get up. We are here."

Luke interrupted him before he could say anything else, "But I'm not dressed."

Vader looked to the bed that Luke had been laying on and Luke followed his gaze to reveal a beautiful black tunic with red stripes across the shoulders and down the sides of the tunic. But Luke's gaze was also drawn to the cape. He really didn't like capes. He didn't mind robes, he just flat out hated capes.

"Get dressed, and then the medic will escort you to where you are supposed to meet me." Vader said.

Luke silently nodded, and Vader left. _If I put that thing on_, Luke thought, _it'll be like saying I _am_ a sith. _

Although he didn't want to, Luke took off whatever he was wearing, and put on the intricately designed tunic. It was exactly the same size of him. And the weird thing was, he was proud to wear it…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The medic led Luke to a private landing platform that apparently belonged to Vader. They were riding a shuttle to Kuat.

The shuttle ride was uneventful, but when they landed, that scared Luke. They were in the middle of no where, literally. Well, that was until another shuttle came flying overhead, and Luke was filled with hope. Leia was in that shuttle. Along with Mon Mothma, Han, Admiral Ackbar, and a few other people that Luke didn't know. He smiled, in spite of himself.

The other shuttle landed in the open area. While it went through the landing cycle, though, Luke thought he could see a cave behind it. Or some sort of hideout, maybe? He didn't know.

The ramp to the shuttle opened, and first, Mon Mothma, head of the alliance walked out with Admiral Ackbar and what looked like General Madine close behind her. But not to long after that Leia was at the top of the ramp. When she saw Luke, she dashed down the ramp. Han was behind her.

Luke looked at Vader, but said to himself, "Oh, what the hell."

He started to run to hug Leia when Vader caught his upper arm. Luke continued on without looking back and Vader released his grip. Luke and Leia collided and hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. He missed her so much. He stopped cold when, as they were hugging, Leia whispered something to him.

"We need to get you out of the Empire. _Now_."

**Ohhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger. Yeah, this was going to be two chapters but, I love Star Wars too much. There might be another chapter up tonight because I have absolutely nothing to do today. (I have no life other than playing the cello and Star Wars) plz review…**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF STAR WARS!!R/R**


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in like three weeks. I was just so busy with homework, Halloween, my sister's and my mom's birthday, and did I mention homework? I'm just so tired and this is like my third draft of this chapter. They all seem so cheesy. Oh, and this chapter has a little bit of bad language at the end, so don't leave messages saying I didn't warn you.**

**Anyway, here's what you've all probably been waiting for, chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

"_We need to get you out of the Empire. __Now__."_

Luke visibly paled, and pulled away from Leia a little too quickly. He looked into Leia's eyes, trying to find out why, but Leia just smiled and walked back to stand with Han.

Luke was left standing there; trying to get in his thought process that Leia had really just said that. He turned back around and went to stand where he was. Vader gave him a look, but Luke didn't look back. He was staring at the ground, thinking.

Luke looked back up when Mon Mothma started to speak. "Your Highness," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "You're probably wondering why we asked you to meet us." She looked toward Luke, but for only a second. "There are many reasons, but the main reason is that…" She paused before she shocked Vader with her next line. "We want to call a truce, for the moment."

Vader crossed his arms over his chest. "You want to call a truce? As in _surrender_?"

Mon Mothma tensed at the word surrender. That set Leia off. "No, truce as in you give us a little while to fix up all of our fighters."

Vader seemed amused. "You think I'm going to consciously give you that benefit?"

"Why not?" Luke said. Everyone's eyebrows went up.

Vader didn't turn around when he said. "Who's side are you on, son?"

Luke instantly felt every set of eyes on him. "I mean that that could give the empire more time, too."

Vader sighed, and then nodded. "How much time would you need?"

"Two months." Came the reply from General Madine.

Vader nodded, "Fine. You may have two months to 'fix your fighters', and in that time the empire and the rebellion must not come in contact with each other. At all." Vader turned to leave, but stopped when he realized that Luke had not followed him. "Are you coming?"

Luke looked over his shoulder, "Just give me a minute."

Vader nodded, and then boarded the ramp.

By that time, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and General Madine had entered the shuttle, still tense about something. Han and Leia were left waiting for him.

Luke, once again, ran to hug Leia. While he was hugging her, he started to feel hot tears trickle down his cheeks. He had missed them so much. He pulled back and looked at Leia, only to receive yet another slap across his face.

He looked at Leia. "What's your problem?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" She said with a look of concern on her face.

Luke knew exactly what she was talking about. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"But that's the thing. You only hurt me worst." Leia said with a sad smile.

Luke looked away, and then remembered something. "There's more. And it won't be easy for you to hear, but you must." He sighed, "Leia, if I get consumed by darkness, you're the rebellion's only hope."

Leia shook her head, "Luke, don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood."

"Leia, I'm serious." Luke looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He started again, but he whispered thins time. "The force is strong in my family. My Father has it. I have it, and…" He paused. "…my sister has it."

Leia seemed to understand after a moment. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I know. Somehow, I've…I've always known."

Luke nodded. "Now you answer one of my questions. What is going on? You didn't call Vader here just to ask for two months of no fighting."

Leia let go of Luke for the first time and turned to look at Han, as if for confirmation. He nodded, and she turned back around to look at Luke. "We can't tell you much, but what we can tell you is that," she lowered her voice, "we asked for you to come because the rebellion is planning an attack on the empire soon. A big attack. Plus, the prime minister of Corellia is on our side. He knew you were a spy all along. If someone tells you to do something some time soon, listen to them." Just then, an imperial guard came out from the shuttle. Leia saw him and said, "We better go." She looked back up at Luke, and before Luke could say anything, she indulged him in a hug. "I love you, brother." She whispered to him. Then, as fast as he had gotten there, she had left his arms and was already up the ramp of the shuttle.

Luke watched the shuttle until he couldn't see it anymore. He turned and headed for the shuttle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_4 weeks later…_

_The past four weeks have been calm on Isis. Luke continues to shine at they training grounds, his relationship with Mara has grown stronger with each day, and he hasn't heard anything from Leia since he last saw her._

It was quiet. He liked it that way. He didn't get to meditate as much as he used to, well, ever since he had "joined" the empire and moved to Isis.

He jumped as a pair of hands wrapped in an embrace from behind. Noticing after a second who it was, Luke Skywalker smiled.

Mara laid her head on his shoulder. "Anything from Leia?"

Luke had filled her in about everything after he returned. She wasn't really supposed to know, but Luke trusted her. He shook his head. "I haven't talked to her since I last saw her." He turned around and wrapped his arm around Mara.

They stood there for a while, just thinking.

Mara looked up. "Do you think we should tell someone about the prime minister?"

Luke instantly pulled away, and took a step back. "What are you talking about? We can't tell anyone about anything that the alliance has told us."

Mara shrugged. "I was just going to say that it would really look convincing to Vader if you gave him some sort of information."

Luke gave her a disapproving look. "Mara, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on your side." Mara said, taking a step closer to Luke and also taking his hands in hers. "All I know is that the twenty-fifth anniversary of the empire is coming up in a few weeks, and the Prime Minister is going to be at the ball."

"What? What ball?"

Mara sighed, clearly frustrated at Luke's sudden outburst. "As I was saying, I think that if we arrest him there, and give reasons why, we would be heroes."

Luke jerked his hands away in a motion to quick for the naked eye to see. "Heroes to the Empire!" He calmed himself, and then looked at her, puzzled. "Why are you saying things like that?"

"I'm sorry, I just," Mara paused, "It would look good for your image."

She looked into Luke's eyes, but he instantly looked away, to the skylines of Isis. "What do you mean by the twenty-fifth anniversary?"

"Every year," Mara started, "the empire celebrates their existence. We have a ball in the main hall of the Imperial Palace." She looked down and shook her head. "But for some reason, Vader never goes. He never has." She looked back up at Luke. "The Emperor always made a speech, and since Vader probably isn't going, you're most-likely going to make a speech in front of the galaxy."

She tried to look into Luke's eyes, but he was still gazing out the view port. His eyes pale and distant. He nodded, turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mara called.

Luke stopped, turned, and smiled. "To talk to a friend."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke walked up silently to the black, menacing double doors that indicated the throne room. Two red guards stood guarding the entrance.

One of them spoke, "His Highness asked not to be disturbed."

Luke continued on, opening the doors as he went. "Screw him." He mumbled under his breath.

He walked in to see Vader staring into space, arms behind his back. "I thought I asked not to be disturbed." He rumbled.

"Change of plans." Luke said. "What's this I hear about an anniversary?"

Vader stood there for several moments before speaking. "It's when Imperials celebrate that the Empire is still alive."

"Yeah, I got that part." Luke sighed. "Why don't you ever go?"

"That's none of your concern." He answered almost too soon.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, are you going this year?"

"No." Came the simple answer.

Before Luke could start again, the massive doors opened, revealing a somewhat portly man dressed in elegant robes. Prime Minister Gejjen.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No," Vader said. He finally turned toward Luke. "My son was just leaving."

"Well, actually, he can stay. He may need to hear this too." Gejjen said.

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

"The Rebellion has attacked Corellia, and they now conquer it. Survivors say that a Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan were the ones who led the mission."

Luke looked at the ground, and then looked toward Vader to see that Vader was staring straight at him, knowing that there was something Luke wasn't telling him.

Vader descended down a flight of steps, never taking his eyes from Luke.

As he got closer, Vader shifted his gaze toward the Prime Minister. "How far have your men gotten on the third Death Star?"

"So far, we've only gotten as far as the second death star before it was destroyed."

"Thank you for your service" With that, Vader extended his hand toward Gejjen. Luke knew what would happen next. He tried to help Gejjen, who was on his knees, clutching his throat in an attempt to stop his windpipes from crushing, but it was all in slow motion for Luke. And he felt paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear. After what seemed like forever, Vader let go, and Gejjen slumped to the floor in a dead heap.

Luke turned to Vader. "Why did you kill him?"

"He's one of them. A rebel." He said it with disgust.

Luke checked for a pulse on Gejjen's neck. Nothing.

"As of now, you are now in charge of overseeing the work on the battle station." Vader said.

Luke looked at Vader in horror.

"I am sending you and Carlisle there tomorrow. I want you to then go to Corellia and destroy it."

Luke could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was speechless.

"Now go, my son. Get ready. You have a long week ahead of you."

Luke shook his head. "Destroy Corellia? That would automatically send every planet to the rebellion's side. And it would send…"

"That was an order!" Vader interrupted. "An order that is not to be questioned."

Luke shot a glare toward Vader, a glare that could have probably killed anybody else in that situation. "Why me? I have no experience running a battle station."

"But you're my apprentice and my son, and that's all I need to know."

Luke looked back down at Gejjen's lifeless body, and then turned to face Vader. He bowed his head. "Yes, Master." He turned and stalked out the door without any further questions.

Behind his mask, Vader smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the way to his quarters, Luke was stopped by Carlisle and Mara, who were trying to look for him. What they didn't expect was to see Luke in tears.

Mara walked up to him and grabbed his upper arm gently. "Luke, what happened?"

Luke looked at her, his eyes yellow and filled with hatred, despair, and darkness. "Ask the monster you call Emperor."

Carlisle looked afraid. They all knew what happened when Luke got angry. "Luke, tell us, please."

Luke wiped all the tears off his face, but his eyes remained the same. He looked at Carlisle, and then back at Mara, and then turned down another hallway.

Mara started after him, but Carlisle grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Maybe we shouldn't go after him, you know, for the sake of losing our lives."

**A little longer that normal, I know. But I just wanted to make up for the three or four weeks that I didn't update.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW IN THE NAME OF EMPEROR VADER!!! R/R!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, I'm back…Anyway; I don't have to say much other than I hope that you've enjoyed this story so far. **

**So, here's chapter 15…wow…**

Chapter 15

It was cold in the gardens. Luke Skywalker wrapped his cloak around him. It's been a long day.

He always came here to cool off. It was peaceful. It often reminded him of Leia.

Luke was still cooling off from Prime Minister Gejjen's death. It sparked anger in him. A lot of anger. And Luke feared that he had frightened Mara and Carlisle for that matter.

Luke sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. He had felt power like that twice before. At Cloud City and on Korriban. It made him feel like he was unstoppable, invincible. Luke looked up at the sky. _They're probably laughing at me somewhere_, he thought. _That's what they've always done, right. Laughed._

They hadn't thought he was ready, but it's not like they could help. They were both dying. Luke shifted his gaze, for there was someone walking up behind him. It was Veronica.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"Carlisle said I might find you here." She said. She sat next to him on the bench. She gave him a loving look. Or a pity look. Luke couldn't tell. "There are rumors going around about what happened." She paused here, obviously looking for the right words. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luke sat silent. Veronica continued. "Well, do you want to talk about anything? Like where you grew up, or friends that you know."

Luke looked at her. He saw her different know. She had long brown hair, startling gray eyes, and perfect complexion. "You don't sound like you're Palpatine's niece."

"Well, you don't look like your Vader's son." She shot back.

Luke laughed. "But I act like him, don't I?" He looked at her. "You're lucky."

"How so?"

"Because the galaxy doesn't know that you're his niece."

"Daughter. I'm his daughter." She said with a sad smile.

Luke looked at her in disbelief. "But what about…"

Veronica shrugged. "He's my cousin." She stared into space. "I wanted to talk to you because," she looked at Luke, "I think we're a lot alike."

Luke nodded, and Veronica continued. "My father met my mother when he had to make a trip to Naboo, his home planet. They'd always been friends." She shrugged again. "I don't know exactly what happened, but, about a year later, I was born. The name my mother originally gave me was Lilith. But, when I was five, the Empire was created, and my Father came to Naboo, feeling my presence. He killed my mother, and took me. Veronica Palpatine is the only name I've ever known." She looked at Luke. "Now it's your turn."

Luke shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I don't know that much." He lied.

Veronica looked down. "Why did you leave the rebellion?"

"It all happened so fast, really. There was a fight. I, being the stubborn person I am, resigned my commission, and came to join the empire."

"Do you still have friends?"

"I guess. I haven't talked to them since I left though."

Veronica nodded. It was a long moment until she stood up and extended her hand toward Luke. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

She sighed, "Vader has requested an emergency meeting. He wanted you to come."

"Is that what you really came here for?" Luke asked, not wanting to know the answer.

She nodded. "That and I really wanted to know you. Carlisle talks about you all the time."

Luke stood up by himself. "I can walk fine on my own."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were all there. Mara, Carlisle, Soontir, Percy, Jaime, Veronica, and Luke. They were all scattered around the throne room, either leaning against something, or having there arms crossed over their chests.

Everyone but Luke was talking. What they were talking about, though, Luke didn't know or care.

"Do you think he really died?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. We can only hope he did. I never liked the man." Soontir replied.

"Whether he did or didn't, we shouldn't be talking about it." Mara said.

"Why shouldn't we? I mean he was the one who was overseeing the work done on the Death Star." Jaime said.

"Plus, he was one of the Empire's most trusted allies. Which side will Corellia lean towards if he is dead?" Veronica inquired.

"I don't think anybody knows right now." Carlisle said as he shook his head.

"He is dead." Luke said, receiving an unbelieving stare from the others. "I saw him die." Luke turned to face them. "Vader killed him. Apparently he was a rebel."

Carlisle stared at Luke for a long moment. "Is that why you were so angry?"

"I had other reasons." Luke said. The group fell silent for a long moment. In that time, the doors hissed open and Vader walked in to the room. Behind him were two of his guards.

"As you all have probably heard already, Gejjen is dead." Vader started. "Now, the alliance's last spy has been dead, and they should be crumpled in no time."

Luke inwardly shivered. _He_ was the last spy, not Gejjen.

"In that time, you will be assigned to a certain task. And if that task is not complete," Vader looked at each one of them, until his gaze rested on Luke. "There will be consequences."

Luke looked at the floor, avoiding Vader's gaze. Vader continued, looking at Percy. "Percy, you, Jaime and Soontir are to go to Couruscant. I am placing you in charge to make sure that no one finds out about the Prime Minister's death."

Vader turned next to Mara. "Jade, you and Veronica are to go to Dantooine. There is a suspected rebel base stationed on the far side of the planet. Go and destroy it."

Next, he turned to Luke, who finally summoned the courage to meet his gaze. "Luke, I'm sending you and Carlisle to the Death Star. It is stationed above Corellia, but I have already sent word that you are coming, so there is no need to attack. Stay there and oversee the construction, unless I tell you otherwise."

Vader turned back to address the whole group. "If anyone is to ask who you are, or who you work for, do not tell them."

Luke was confused. "What if they grow suspicious?"

Vader turned to face him again. "You needn't worry. They know exactly who you are."

Luke shifted his stance. "And how do they know?"

Vader sighed. "I told them."

Before Luke could say anything else, Vader had already started again. "Tomorrow you will all be leaving. I have already arranged for each mission to have a super star destroyer under their command and an army of storm troopers under their command." He looked at each of them. "You're dismissed."

Vader turned to the display that was behind him. Eventually, the room emptied. Except for two people. Vader and (**you've guessed it)** Luke.

"What exactly did you tell them?" Luke started.

Vader didn't turn to face him. "I told them that you were going and that they were to let you take control of the Death Star."

"Was that all?"

Vader paused. "I also told them that you were to be addressed as Lord Skywalker."

Luke nodded, silently wishing that had never been born. He turned and then left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning came almost too quickly, and Mara was about to leave for Dantooine. Luke and Mara were saying their goodbyes. They kissed a passionate, warm kiss that made Luke feel sad since he wouldn't see her for a long time. Mara smiled and hugged Luke one last time. As they were hugging, Mara whispered "goodbye" in Luke's ear. She turned right before she walked through the doors leading out of Luke's apartment. "Have fun," she said. As an after thought she added, "_Lord_ Skywalker".

Luke laughed, but by that time, she had already left.

**Yeah, it was a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to get it done. Anyway, I probably won't be updating this again until after Christmas (and my b-day 12/22). Sorry…**

**PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!R/R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, there's not much to say except, here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 16

"Do you think he's told them yet?" Leia asked frantically.

"I'm sure he has." Han said calmly. "Now will you please settle down?"

Leia paced around their small cabin in the _Millennium Falcon. _She stopped suddenly and turned to Han. "What if-?"

"Leia!" Han said a little louder than he had wanted, but at least it emphasized the point. "Everything will be…fine." He said 'fine' slowly, as he suddenly saw the look on Leia's face. He instantly stood up. He was right beside her grabbing her hand. "Leia? Leia, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just felt his rage, then…"

"Then, what?" Han was desperate. "Leia, what happened?"

She looked at Han, and then she stalked out of the room with a look of horror on her face.

Han walked out to find her clutching the holo unit like her life depended on it.

Leia turned to Han. "I have to get a hold of Luke."

Han nodded. "I'll just go entertain myself while you do that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Han walked into the main hold and turned on the holovision **(can you tell I made that up?). ** He started to flip through the channels when he stopped on a 'breaking news story'. Apparently it was something to do with his Highnessness when, he saw a picture of the Prime Minister. Han sat upright and paid close attention to the holo.

"_We now can confirm that, at some point, when he was on Isis, the Prime Minister of Corellia was murdered. It has not been released who, but someone will definitely be punished. Until then, this is…"_

Han didn't get the guys name, he wasn't focused on that. All he knew was that Gejjen's death obviously the reason why Leia felt Luke's anguish.

Leia was right. They really needed to get a hold of Luke.

"Ah, Sweetheart?" Han called to Leia.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should try to find Luke, now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_We now can confirm that, at some point, when he was on Isis, the Prime Minister of Corellia was murdered. It has not been released who, but someone will definitely be punished. Until then, this is…"_

Luke slammed the holovision, instantly turning it off. He shook his head. "Bastard." He turned to Carlisle, who sat in the seat next to him. They were on the shuttle on the way to the Death Star. "Who would tell?"

Carlisle was still looking at where the holo had just been when he answered. "I bet it's Soontir. I've been telling Vader to send him back to Csilla." He said the planet with disgust. He shook his head. "I just hope that Veronica is okay."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

Carlisle nodded. "Have you ever had that feeling? Where, whenever you see her, or you're holding her in your arms, you feel like, not even all the power of the Empire could take your relationship away from you." He had a distant look in his eyes.

Luke nodded. He'd felt it 2 times before. Whenever he was around Mara, and whenever he was around Leia.

Carlisle looked up towards him. "You love her, don't you?"

Luke gave him a confused look. "Veronica is like a sister to me. I would never be romantically involved with her."

He shook his head. "I meant Mara."

Just then, an officer quietly walked into the room. "My lord. We're about to land."

Luke nodded, silently thanking the Force for the interruption. He followed the man out of the cabin. But as the shuttle's ramp touched the ground, Luke's jaw dropped. Standing there, at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them was brown haired, grey eyed, Veronica. Behind her was Mara, standing shyly with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was unreadable, as opposed to Veronica, who had a smile so bright it could light all of Coruscant, and Corellia.

When Carlisle saw her, he was down there with his arms wrapped around her so fast that Luke could barely see him. He was instantly asking her many questions. But his last question stood out from the rest. "Why are you here?"

Veronica shrugged. "When we were halfway to Dantooine when Vader called us and told us to change course and come here."

Luke looked to Mara, who was watching Veronica and Carlisle. She looked up at Luke and nodded a silent greeting.

Carlisle looked at all of them. "Well, let's go find our quarters. They're bound to be around here somewhere."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After an hour of looking, Carlisle, Veronica, Luke, and Mara all found they're quarters.

Luke and Carlisle share one big apartment, complete with two huge bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, 'freshers, and a sitting room. Veronica and Mara have the same thing, except they don't have a sitting room. After they had settled in, Mara and Veronica had gone over to Carlisle and Luke's room to all have dinner. After dinner, they decided to watch some soap opera movie Luke didn't care about. Apparently it was Veronica's favorite.

About halfway through the movie, Veronica was asleep in Carlisle's arms, with Carlisle snoring over her. Luke and Mara were the only ones awake. When she was sure that the others were asleep, Mara walked over to where Luke sat on a sofa. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Luke?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She turned to face him, and took both of his hands in hers. "What are we going to do when they find out that we're Jedi? You and I both know that we love them too much to kill them."

Luke looked away from her steady gaze. "I don't know." He answered unevenly.

Luke's comlink buzzed, and he was instantly on it. "Skywalker here."

"My lord, we've intercepted a rebel ship trying to flee Corellia. The prisoners are in a cell."

Luke's voice portrayed confusion. "You did that without my orders?"

"Oh, um, uh…" Came the terrified reply.

"Never mind." Luke snapped back. "I'll be there in a second."

Luke looked to Mara, who was already standing over Carlisle trying to wake him up.

"No, don't bother him. I'll do this alone." And with that, he stood up and quietly walked out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halfway to the docking port, Luke was met with one of the Admirals, who took him to the correct docking bay. Once there, the door hissed open to reveal…

Luke hung his head back in defeat. "Crap…" He muttered.

…the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Is there a problem, my lord?"

Luke didn't answer him. So many questions were in his head, but one stood out the most. "Where are the rebels?"

"In cell area 2187."

Luke didn't say thank you, he was already running in that direction.

If being in control of the Death Star wasn't bad enough, Leia and Han had just made things _so_ much worse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The doors to the turbolift opened to reveal a hallway not unlike the cells Luke had seen on the first Death Star. He casually turned to the Colonel. "Where are the rebels who were just captured?"

"Cell block 1139, my lord."

"Thank you." Luke said as he headed toward the cell. He found the right cell. He sighed, rehearsing the conversation that he had made in the turbolift when he was on his way. He clicked a button on the wall and the door hissed open.

Leia was pacing around the room, muttering something Luke couldn't hear. Han was leaning against the wall, obviously bored with Leia's pacing. And Chewie was, for the most part, asleep.

Luke had to speak up to get their attention, and might as well start with a big bang. "What in all nine hells of Corellia do you think you're doing?"

Luke gulped as he found he had three glares in his direction. _Hey_, he told himself, _I never said it was going to be easy._

**Hey! Yeah I lied…didn't think I was getting my laptop early…guess what? Anyone that reviews gets a free light side double chocolate chip cookie! ( inside joke) **

**PLZ R/R!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Another day, another dream about Luke Skywalker. (Sighs) I wish I lived in the Star Wars universe…here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 17

Luke had to speak up to get their attention, and might as well start with a big bang. "What in all nine hells of Corellia do you think you're doing?"

Luke gulped as he found he had three glares in his direction. _Hey_, he told himself, _I never said it was going to be easy._

"Why haven't you answered your comlink?" Leia snapped.

"You had us worried." Han said as he went to stand beside Leia, grasping her hand in the process.

Luke looked at them incredulously. "I'm the one you're mad at? Why?" He looked between Han and Leia.

Leia answered. "There was an attack against Corellia, as you probably have known, and that attack was supposed to go to Isis, where you were. We kept pushing it back until we finally stopped it all together. _That's _why we needed to get you away from the Isis and the dreadful Empire."

Luke looked at Leia, then Han, and then back at Leia. "So, basically you're saying that it's all my fight that the Empire is still alive."

Han nodded, as did Leia, and Chewie, from what Luke could tell.

"And," Luke continued, "You turned yourself into the Empire, to tell me this."

He received three nods.

Luke shook his head. "Why?"

"Because," Leia started, "We've already set up with the rebellion what's going to happen. Here's the plan. The Alliance is going to," she inserted virtual quotes, "'attack' the new Death Star so that we can get you safely out of here."

"But-"

"Luke, just listen. We're going to_ pretend_ to kidnap you. To answer your question, we have spies set up around the station, and just enough to attack a small section of the station."

"When-"

"We'll attack around tomorrow at about 1800 hours. **(That's 6:00, trust me, I wouldn't have known, either)** And don't worry, we have everything set up. You just answer that damn comlink."

Luke chuckled. "Don't worry, I will."

Leia and Han nodded in sync, which was kind of weird to Luke. They would have to tell him what happened to them later.

Just then his comlink rang. He had it out in less than a second. "Skywalker, here."

"Luke, where are you? I almost went into a cardiac arrest."

Han lunged at the comlink, which Luke quickly pulled away.

Carlisle.

_Oh, fun._

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Well, we just found out that Vader is landing here in about, oh, ten minutes."

"WHAT?" Now _Luke_ almost had a heart attack. Luke reached out through the force, and sure enough felt the presence of his Father. He cursed silently, and saw Han giving the comlink a death stare.

"He wants you and me to meet him at the main bay."

"Okay." Luke snapped the comlink off without waiting for a reply. He looked at Han and Leia. They were lost in thought. He found himself shaking. He looked back to Han and Leia. "Just, just go on with the attack." He didn't say anything else before he opened the door and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You got here just in time." Carlisle whispered to Luke, who had just stood beside him in the main bay. The shuttle had just landed, and the ramp just touched the ground. Luke looked over to Carlisle, who was smiling as if he had done this before.

Luke looked back up to the ramp just in time to see Vader start to walk down. The sound of his mechanical breathing and the sound of his boots clanking on the hard surface were so terrifying that it could scare anyone. Even Luke.

As he got to the bottom of the ramp, Carlisle started to bow, so Luke and everyone else in the room did, also.

Vader stopped and looked toward Luke. "Rise, my son."

Luke rose and could feel a lot of jealousy coming from Carlisle, who remained bowing.

Vader started to walk, so Luke did the only thing he could. He followed.

"The rebellion," Vader started, "is more advanced than we suspected. I've planned an attack on their forces. All we need to know is where they're stationed."

Luke nodded the whole time.

Vader suddenly stopped, turned toward Luke, and spoke. "You have rebels in custody, don't you?"

"Yes." Luke said. "General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa."

Vader looked into Luke's eyes, knowing that those were his friends. Luke answered his unspoken question. "They turned themselves in to try to get me to join the rebellion." He shook his head. "I'll never be one of them again." He said gravelly.

Vader slightly nodded and turned and walked away. "I will call you if I need to. For now, you are free to roam the battle station, meditate, or spar, your choice." With that, Vader was gone.

Luke started to walk out of the bay when someone caught his arm.

"Luke, why did they really come?" Veronica asked.

Luke inwardly gasped, horrified. "What do you mean?"

Veronica rolled her grey eyes. "Oh, come on, Luke. You're a horrible liar. The only reason Vader and Carlisle believe you is because you're related and they trust you. Now tell me what happened or-" She stopped herself, her eyes bulged.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Or what?"

Veronica sighed, and dragged Luke to a room not far from the main bay. They room looked like a normal control room, but as Luke paid more attention to it, he realized something else.

_Son of a Sith._

Veronica looked toward him. "Vader really sent me here to basically be his eyes and ears. Tell him things he should know that most people don't." She paused and looked into Luke's baby blues. "I heard what you were talking about with Han and Leia."

Luke backed away from her, ripping his arm from her death grip in the process. "You won't tell them, will you?"

Veronica touched a button on the wall. "I don't know, Luke. I love you like a brother, but, I've always been loyal to Vader." She looked toward Luke again. "Does anyone else know?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

She took a step toward him. "Who?"

He avoided her gaze. His thoughts dwelled on someone else.

Mara. His lover.

He looked back at Veronica who had moved closer. Her eyes weren't even six inches away from Luke's. "You love her, don't you?"

He tried to step back, but found out that she had backed him against a wall. He looked away again. He finally found words. "Yes, and very much." He felt tears well up in his eyes.

He heard a clank and instantly recognized what it was.

Binders.

Veronica had one on his left wrist. Her eyes were yellow, full of rage. She smiled a smile so sardonic that even Palpatine would be proud. "In the name of the Galactic Empire, Luke Skywalker, you are under arrest."

Luke heard a door open and looked to see Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, and he was on the verge of tears. He'd trusted Luke with his life only to find out that Luke was on a different side of the war.

Luke felt something sting his cheeks and realized he was crying. Then his world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke woke up in a cell similar to Han and Leia's. He tried to reach out to Leia, but found Vader instead.

_How could you?_ He mentally asked Luke. Luke could almost hear the rage in his voice. _I thought you were my son. We were supposed to rule together. _

Luke smashed his head against the wall. He looked up and saw he made a dent. _Great,_ he told himself.

He looked back at the dent and had a brilliant idea. "I wonder…" he whispered. He looked toward the door and smiled.

He walked up to the door and placed his hand right in the middle. He let his eyes roll back into his head and with the force behind it, brought his hand back and punched the door.

It went flying across the hall and into the vacant cell across from him.

_Okay,_ he told himself. _Round one, complete._ _Now for round two…_

He turned to walk down the hallway, but stopped when he saw a shadowy figure turning his way. He tried to hide, but the figure already saw him.

He looked to see who it was, and groaned.

Surprise, surprise. It's Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. "Now, I understand why your friends are here, but what I don't understand is why you're still on their side." He flicked two of his fingers and Luke went flying back onto the wall behind him. He fell to the ground. And it hurt, bad.

He rolled over and saw Carlisle leaning down. Carlisle grabbed the collar of Luke's black tunic and slammed him against the wall and held him there. "Why did you do it? You caused us all a lot of pain." He said coldly.

Luke looked at him with a disbelieving look. "You think this is just causing you pain?" He nearly shouted. "I'm the one dying. This is torturing me emotionally, and let me tell you, I know what that means!"

He brought his knee up as hard as he could, right into Carlisle's groin. He dropped Luke and fell to the ground on his back.

Luke walked up to him, turned his _green_ light saber on, and pointed it at Carlisle's heart. "Where are they?" Carlisle didn't answer. Luke stepped on Carlisle's chest. "Where!?" He yelled.

Carlisle smiled. "They're probably gone by now."

Luke's eyes grew as he looked into Carlisle's terrifying yellow eyes. "Please, where are they?" He said drawing the tip of his light saber closer to his heart.

"Gone." Carlisle whispered.

Luke felt his world come crashing down on him. Before he got the chance to plunge the blade into Carlisle's chest, Carlisle sprung.

He jumped in the air at least 10 feet away and pulled out his light saber. "Let's finish this." He said as he thumbed the activation switch to his double sided blood red blade.

Luke shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad."

Luke found himself jumping out of the way as Carlisle jumped and brought his light saber to where Luke's head was. Luke crouched low and brought his leg sweeping under Carlisle's legs and Carlisle fell to the floor on his back. His light saber fell loose and, before he could grab it, Luke already had the blade in his hand. "I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me where Han and Leia are."

Carlisle, who had not accepted defeat, had his comlink in his hands. "You come any closer, and I'll call Vader and you'll be dead within the hour."

Luke sighed and held up his hands, dropping both light sabers. "Fine."

Carlisle got up slowly and grabbed the binders. Then he cautiously walked over to where Luke stood. Right as he got close, Luke punched him right in the face with all the force he could muster. Carlisle fell to the ground unconscious.

Luke walked over and stood over his body. "Never mess with a Skywalker." He muttered. He looked at Carlisle's comlink when he heard static, and then a frantic voice that was all too familiar.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, what happened?"

Great. Veronica.

"Veronica?"

"Admiral! Call the Emperor! He's escaped."

"Yeah, and I'm with an unconscious Carlisle." Luke snapped.

Veronica stopped panicking. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where my friends are."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Carlisle. Alive."

She sighed. "How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"I give you my word as the offspring of an Emperor." He said with a smile.

"Okay, they're in cell 1138 in the east holding cells." She paused for a moment, and then started again. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere in the west holding cells." Luke sighed and then said, "Thanks." He turned off the comlink before he heard her reply, and then he started at a dead run.

_I'm coming_. He sent to Leia. There was no reply. He shivered. Maybe Carlisle _was _right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mistress?" An Admiral asked Veronica.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"I was wondering what you wanted me to do."

Veronica sighed. She hated what she was about to do. "Open me a channel to the Emperor."

"Of course, Mistress."

Veronica turned back to the viewport of the Death Star. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew in heart that she wouldn't hesitate to give her life for Carlisle, but, then again, she felt the same way about Luke. So which is stronger, the love of a lover, or of a brother?

She turned around and stalked out of the room. She had made her choice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Luke got to the cell, he opened the door to reveal…nothing. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. _She lied to me, _he thought. Just then he felt his light saber being ripped from his grasp, he turned in the direction of the pull and found the source.

Darth Vader.

Dark Lord of the Sith.

Emperor of the Galaxy.

Anakin Skywalker.

_My Father._

Luke looked up at Vader in defeat, and felt his legs fall out from under him, too weak to stand. He looked at the floor, not able to once again meet Vader's gaze. He heard the sound of storm troopers behind him, then heard the silent thrum of a light saber now right behind his neck.

"You've lost." Carlisle whispered. Luke could hear the light saber being brought up, and instantly knew that this was the end.

The turning point.

Right as the light saber was about to pierce Luke's heart, there was a yell. "No! Don't hurt him!"

The light saber hum sped up as Carlisle brought it down. It never came. Instead the source of the voice jumped in between. Luke turned his head to see who it was. He turned just in time to see the light saber go right through Veronica's heart. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"VERONICA!" Carlisle had dropped his light saber and had her in his arms. He was sobbing. "Veronica, please!" It was no use, she was already dead.

Luke turned to Vader. "You see all the violence. _You _created that."

Vader grabbed Luke's upper arm and pulled him away. He finally let go when they were in a hanger. The hanger with the Millennium Falcon. He turned to Vader. "What-"

"Leave. Now. Your friends are in the ship, waiting for you."

Luke stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Luke, I'm not an idiot. I've known since the day you got here that you were with the rebellion."

"Why didn't you-"

"Luke, you're my son. I wouldn't do that." Vader looked to the door they had come from. "You'd better hurry."

Luke turned and walked to the ramp. He stopped for a second and looked back, but Vader wasn't there.

_Thank you_. He said to someone. He turned back and walked up the ramp.

**Longer than usual, I know…just wanted to surprise you guys. PLZ R/R**


	19. Chapter 18

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, just so you know, this is the last chapter of the main story, but the epilogue which will be about twenty years into the future, and will lead into...wait for it…a SEQUEL!!! Yeah, I know…I'm happy too. I sat down with my sister, jainasolo101, and mapped out the complete sequel. I can't wait!!! Anyway, here's the second to last chapter.**

Chapter 18

Luke was sitting in the main hold of the _Millennium Falcon. _He was staring into nothing, just thinking. Leia decided to take that moment and walk in.

"Luke? Are you doing okay?"

He didn't meet her gaze. "Have you ever felt…so…" He couldn't find the right words. "…so _lost_." He turned to look up at her. "Like you don't know your place, or you think people are your enemies, and they turn out to be your allies, or vice versa."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Luke, there's always some time in a person's life where they go through what you are feeling. You aren't the only one." She sighed again, trying to find the right words. "We're only human, Luke." She spoke more quiet this time. She looked up instantly, as if remembering something. She smiled. "I have a surprise for you." She turned and headed to one of the cabins.

Luke stood up, looking to try to see what she was getting when suddenly Leia appeared again, except with someone standing behind her.

"Luke."

"Mara." Luke found himself tearing up for the twelfth time that day. She ran into his arms. She was crying too. They kissed, and Luke didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop, but Mara pulled away, only a little. Their foreheads were still touching.

He held her in his arms so tight, but Mara didn't complain. After what had seemed like forever, Mara pulled away only a little, just so she could look up into Luke's eyes. She smiled, and he followed.

"When Vader was told that you were a rebel, he _seemed_ mad. He wanted to talk to me. So I followed him here and he told me that he had known that you and I were together and that we were rebels the whole time. He told me to go get Han and Leia, and then wait for you to come." She said all in one breath.

Luke instantly let go of her. He shook his head. "What happens when-?" His face grew pale. He turned to go to the cockpit. "We've got to go back."

Leia, who was watching the whole reunion, grabbed Luke's arm so he wouldn't keep walking to the cockpit. "What do you mean?"

Luke looked between both of them. "What happens when Carlisle finds out that we aren't there?"

Realization dawned on Mara and Leia. Mara spoke first. "He does have a point."

Leia shook her head. "Vader wouldn't send us away if he knew that we'd come back."

Each looked at each other for a moment, and then Luke spoke gravelly. "What about the attack?"

Leia's eyes widened. "Han!"

They all walked to the cockpit. Han was yelling at Chewie for some reason. Leia interrupted him. "Han!"

Han turned to snap at her. "What?"

"The attack." She said. That was all she had to say.

He turned and started to push tons of different buttons. "I'm turning around."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They landed the ship in the same hangar. Luke ran down the ramp first, to see the Death Star in chaos. Alarms were buzzing, storm troopers and imperials were running around everywhere. Luke was too busy noticing the ruins, and he didn't feel Mara and Leia come up beside him. Mara spoke first. She turned toward Leia.

"Have they attacked already?" She asked.

Leia shook her head. "They shouldn't have."

Mara looked at the ground, then at Luke, and then at Leia again. "You and Han figure out what's going on and Luke and I will go after Carlisle."

"Will you need help because Han and Chewie can-"

Mara interrupted her. "Luke and I can handle it." _I think_, she added mentally to Luke.

Luke nodded and looked to Leia. "We can handle it."

Leia nodded at him. She turned to the ramp where Han was cursing. "Come on, flyboy." She turned and started to jog toward the door, Han close behind her.

Luke turned to Mara. "We'd better hurry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke and Mara ran to the throne room. They got there and were about to open the doors when they hissed open automatically. They looked at each other, and then continued into the room.

It was a large, plain room that was black. There were two flights of stairs that led to a throne. The throne was turned facing the window.

Luke sucked in a breath of air, realizing who it was. Mara looked at him, apparently not catching on.

The throne slowly turned to face them to reveal Carlisle. He had a huge gash on his forehead that had blood slowly oozing down his cheek. His black tunic and cape were ripped in places, and seared in others. His left arm was gone and his eyes were a familiar hue of yellow.

Luke shook his head, and he could feel tears well up in his eyes. "You didn't."

Carlisle smiled, not affected by his injuries. "What else was I to do? He only told me after he was lying helpless on the ground that he had helped you get away."

"How come I didn't feel him die?" Luke said, taking a step forward.

Carlisle laughed. "Oh, he's not dead. Well, not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted _you_ to see him die. Feel the same pain I did when my parents died."

Luke was yelling now. "You killed your own parents. And your sisters."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"Somebody told me not to trust you."

Carlisle laughed again. "Let me take a wild guess. Han Solo."

Luke stared at him.

Carlisle started again. "Well, I would go get Vader, but I've decided that you should just _die_."

"I don't think that's going to be much of a fair fight. There's two of us, and only one of you, and even then, you're badly wounded."

He smiled. "Who said I was the only one fighting?" He looked over right as Percy and Jaime appeared from behind him. They had both pulled out their light sabers and were advancing on Luke and Mara. Jaime chose Mara, and Percy chose Luke.

Percy brought his light saber up, striking for the heart, when Luke flipped over him and cut his head off. The head hit the ground with a thump. Luke turned back toward Carlisle. "Let's finally finish this."

Carlisle whipped his light saber off his belt. "With pleasure." He added. He somersaulted into the air, striking at Luke's head.

Luke brought his light saber around just in time to block Carlisle's attack, and then Luke elbowed Carlisle in the gut. Carlisle spun out of the way, grunting as he went.

And so they continued. Attack, parry. Attack, parry. Attack, parry.

This continued for ten minutes until Luke felt a tingle in the force. He kicked Carlisle, who fell, and was slow to rise.

Luke had enough time. He turned to Mara, but realized it was almost too late. "Mara!" He screamed. Jaime was about to bring the light saber right down on her head when a light saber behind him pierced skin. Luke went cold. He turned, not hearing the shallow breathing of his father that now disappeared. "No." He whispered. He saw Carlisle's blade in Vader's chest and knew that that would have been him. His father had _saved_ him. He was instantly at Vader's side. Too late. He was already dead.

Luke turned his hateful eyes toward Carlisle. He screamed and then lunged. He was the one attacking instead of Carlisle. Carlisle didn't stand a chance. Luke finally brought his saber and cut Carlisle's saber in half, therefore sending streams of lightning up Carlisle's arm. Carlisle dropped his saber, but he flung the lightning toward Luke. Luke tried to block at first, but it failed.

He instantly felt the lightning course through his body and suck all life out of him. It was a living hell. He was assaulted with memories of his past, his father's past, Carlisle's past. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't breathe. He thought he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He screamed. It was a blood curling scream. He screamed again, and again, and again, and he didn't stop. He silently wished he was never born, he wished Mara and Leia and Han were all safe. But most of all, he just wished he would die. He couldn't stand the emotional pain he was going through. He instantly felt his light saber in his right hand. Somehow, he managed to turn the light saber on and blocked the oncoming tumult of bolts. He walked slowly toward Carlisle who stared unbelievingly at him. Luke brought his light saber up, when he was close enough, and stabbed Carlisle in the heart. Carlisle fell to the floor in a dead heap.

Luke sighed. It was over. It was all over. He heard someone shout his name, but he had already collapsed and could feel the darkness creep into his soul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke woke up to a light. A bright light. He put up his hand to block it, but he realized that he was too weak. He collapsed back down onto whatever he was on. He looked around, not familiar with his surroundings.

A nurse walked in. Her eyes widened, and she hurried back out a door that Luke didn't see before.

After about a minute, Mara, beautiful as ever, walked in. "Luke!" She called, relieved.

She came over and gave Luke a kiss. Luke's eyebrows rose. "What was that for?"

She sighed. "Luke, you were in a coma. You've been out for weeks."

"So, what's happened?"

"Well, the alliance destroyed the death star, and they are now in the process of building a stable Republic."

Luke nodded. "And Han and Leia?"

"Are doing fine." Mara smiled. "Han's scared. He afraid to propose to Leia. And the funny thing is, Leia has no idea that Han even wants to. It's all pretty funny."

Luke looked at Mara. "Well, if there is one thing that's different between Han and me, it's that, I'm usually not scared." Luke sighed. "I know this isn't really the best time and place, but, Mara, will you marry me?"

Mara had tears in her eyes. She nodded. "Yes. " She whispered. "Yes, I will."

They kissed, and Mara pulled away, but only slightly. "Well, I guess this is the end."

Luke shook his head. "No, it's the turning point."

**YYYEEESSS!!! I have finally finished it. Well, I still have to post the epilogue, but, you get the point. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated for all the people who have actually followed this story. You guys have helped me and boosted my self-esteem. Thank you so much. Other than that…please R/R!!! **


	20. Epilogue

**I'm back! Here's the epilogue that I was going to post if I didn't do a sequel, so I'm reposting this. I didn't really like where I was taking One False Step and so I deleted it. Anyway, here's another epilogue for The Turning Point.**

"_Is Darth Vader my Father?" The youth asked._

_Yoda sighed then said, "Your Father, he is."…_

Luke Skywalker snapped out of his flashback when Leia shook his shoulder and said, "Luke. Luke, wake up."

Luke gazed at Leia. She didn't seem familiar. "Where are we?" Luke asked.

"We're on the _Mon Mothma, _remember? We're about to leave for Endor." Leia replied.

Luke stood immediately. "What? What do you mean? Where's Mara?"

Leia looked around. "Um, who's Mara?"

"What do you mean 'who's Mara'?" Luke asked. "I'm marrying Mara!" Luke paused. "Wait. We're about to leave for Endor. The second Death Star."

Leia nodded silently. Luke continued. "So, Vader didn't destroy it first?"

Leia shook her head. "Where did you get that idea?"

Luke stared over her shoulder. "Was it really just a dream?" He mumbled.

"Must've been." Leia said, hearing him. "Come on, we were supposed to meet Han at the shuttle five minutes ago." She handed him a camouflage shawl and helmet.

Luke took them. "Hey, I'll meet you there in a sec', okay?"

Leia nodded. "Just hurry up." She paused and turned to Luke with a smile. "We wouldn't want to keep the Empire waiting, now would we?"

Luke nodded and Leia left. Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a second, he opened them, to find that everything was the same. "Maybe it _was_ just a dream." He whispered. He turned and left.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_Later that night…_

The doors opened to reveal a rebel branded with storm troopers surrounding him. The Imperial commander handed him something. "This is the rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to search the area. He was armed only with this." The Imperial said.

The man he was talking to pulled back his hood and the rebel gasped.

"_Carlisle_?"

**How was it? Let me know! R/R!**


End file.
